<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JON STARGAYEN Book 1 Clash of Dragons by Miguelcolon16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510646">JON STARGAYEN Book 1 Clash of Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelcolon16/pseuds/Miguelcolon16'>Miguelcolon16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, M/M, Multi, Political Jon Snow, Sex, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Sex, Victorian Age, Violation, Warg Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelcolon16/pseuds/Miguelcolon16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>700 years have passed since the conquest. After Robert's rebellion, Rhaegar, the first of his name, is forced to leave Jon with his family in the north. 19 years later, Jon returned to the capital, Meanwhile a great threat looms over the seven kingdoms</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alys Karstark/Robb Stark, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Val, aegon VI targayen / Rhaenys targayen, jon snow / Daenerys targayen / Rhaenys targayen, jon snow /Shiera Seastar, jon snow /leana valeryon, rhaenys targayen / Daenerys targayen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CHAPTER  1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skagos </p><p>"My lord here we have the economic results of this year" he said entering mance.3 years had passed since he allowed the people to live free in skagos.</p><p>Now at 19, jon stargayen was the lord of skagos and the leader of a growing mining company.He still remembered the day the king's landing messenger arrived in winterfal, recognizing him as lord of skagos,his father was a stranger to him, he did not even come to recognize him even though he married his mother.</p><p><em>As if naming him lord would make up for the years of neglect he suffered ,</em>I thought, he did not know anyone in his family except Uncle Aemon ,the wisest man he ever knew, a second father to him ,the only one who cared about him, <em>you may be half stark but you are a dragon, kill the kid jon kill him and let the man grow </em>.</p><p>Turning his attention to the documents, realizing that pirate cases across the sea increased ,"Damn pirates attack our ships" he said while mance looked at him concerned, "apparently we are not the only ones affected, the manderly and the valeryon are also affected".</p><p>Jon thoughtfully looked at all the available obciones "how are things in the port" mance got ready to answer "well tormund says that the shipments have still arrived so it won't affect much" jon nodded.</p><p>"Well I'll clear my mind while I fly let me know if something happens" jon started to see caraxes his dragon,Caraxes was born when he was 14 years old in one of the eggs he found in the catacombs ,left behind by the good queen alysanne as a gift to the north thinking they would never hatch.</p><p>Upon reaching the enclosure where the caxares were, he was able to admire the considerable size and the red and green scales that it had ,"hi boy you missed me" next to him in the clearing he could see his ghost direwolf ,He always liked the relationship that the two animals had "ghost you always playing lazy" he said he caressed the wolf.</p><p>Climbing on top of caraxes he prepared to take flight, feeling the air on his cheeks crashing against his skin, this was one of the things he liked the most, to fly, to be free, this is what he meant by being a dragon, to be free.his ancestors made the mistake of waxing these beasts his dragon along with 3 others that belong to his brother Aegon and Rhaenys and his aunt Daenerys, people he did not know.</p><p>flying over the dragon headed to the port, where tormund was,Upon arrival, everyone made room for the dragon, descending gracefully from caraxes.</p><p>"thanks guy "he said when he got off caraxes.</p><p>"How are things Tormund" asked the red-haired man. "Almost all the boats have arrived quite well, but 6 boats are missing".</p><p>Jon cursed, every time he lost more boats this situation could not continue like this.</p><p>"Tormund, just in case you can get the men ready" the red-haired man nodded "because we are going to war" he asked with a smile "I think that soon we will go hunting pirates".</p><p>Arriving at the mansion, he ordered mance to send crows to lord valeryon and lord manderly, it was time to act.</p>
<hr/><p>"I see you a little tense jon" said val while they were lying down "today I have an important meeting" answered jon.</p><p>Val sent him a mischievous smile "then we have little time" he said as he turned his attention to his cock, slowly licking from his balls to the tip, before putting it all in his mouth ,Jon sighed as he ran his hands over her head making her swallow it all, after a while he took his cock out of her mouth and put it inside her dripping pussy, "oh yes jon fuck harder" Val said between moans ,"You like Val, you liked how I fuck you" he whispered in his ear "if jon I'm all tullo I'm your whore" jon put her on all fours, pounding her pussy mercilessly, hitting the walls of her uterus, "yes jon fuck continue ".After a while he felt the walls around his cock contract, coming, jon splashed his seed out of her pussy.</p><p>Once cleaned and ready he went to the meeting room, upon entering he saw Lord Manderly and Aurane Waters, it had been 2 months since he requested the meeting.</p><p>"Lord Maderly, Lord Aurane I am glad you came to the meeting" he said once he sat down.</p><p>"It is an honor to see you Lord Stargayen" began to speak Lord Manderly "It is also an honor to see you I come in representation of my brother, I hope you do not mind the presence of a bastard" said aurane.</p><p>"In apsoluto you know what the faith thinks of me Lord Aurane" answered Jon, Aurane sent him a smile "Well I have mentioned you here because we all have a problem".</p><p>Jon began "everyone here is suffering pirate attacks through the narrow sea." "It is true my brother's company is suffering from the collisions and the high tolls they charge" said aurane, Lord Manderly nodded in approval.</p><p>"During the following years the stone steps have been a home for piracy and I think it is time that we eliminate this root evil" said jon. "How do you propose to do that?" asked Lord Manderly.</p><p>"That we unite our fleets, both you and the Valeryon have large fleets I have men available, let us create an alliance to end the pirates" said Jon, both looked at them expectantly "It is a risky company we can leave it in the hands of the iron throne" he said manderly.</p><p>"We both know that they do not plow anything, they have left the safety of the ships to the owners as they do not attack real ships are reluctant to attack meanwhile we suffer the losses and the costs of their attacks" said jon, both attended.</p><p>"The only way to defend our interests is by joining, I have a secret weapon for others" they both looked at him strangely.</p><p>"Which secret weapon" they asked, jon smiled and at the moment the powerful roar of a dragon was heard "that's a dragon" asked aurane shocked "if I have a dragon since I was 14 years old, I name it caraxes".</p><p>"But that is not possible, the only ones who have it are the real children" said Lord Manderly when he came out of the commotion "you forget that I am also dragon blood, and the reason that I hide it is because I did not want to have problems in landing from the king "he paused before continuing" my dragon is hungry to fight, so we have an alliance ".</p><p>They both attended with a smile "it will be an honor for me to join forces with you to end those damned pirates" said lord manderly.</p><p>"My family will be pleased to join forces again with a dragon" said Aurane "I am glad to have you, one more thing I would like the dragon not to know for now we do not want our enemies to know" the two attended before go to their rooms.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>2 months later</em>
</p><p><em>J</em>on was on the deck, stroking the snouts of caraxes, as they approached the mountain range of islands.Had gathered his men about 5,000 as they headed drimfkal to meet with lord valeryon and manderly.</p><p>organized the fleet and set sail for the stone steps. "Jon the captain says let's go" said tormund, Jon smiled while stroking caraxes "you see boy, it's time we show who the dragon is"the only thing he regretted is not bringing the ghost leaving him in the care of val.</p><p>the dragon spat smoke from his nose excitedly ,"Prepare your men tormund" tormund nodded excitedly, the plan is for them to divide into 3 attack groups.</p><p>He along with caraxes will have stepped with dragon fire, once cleared lord manderly will attack bloodstone, lord valeryon and aurane will attack gray gallows.</p><p>climbing on top of caraxes excited "soves" soaring through the skies as they approached a chain of enemy ships ,<em>this is for my lost ships</em>,saying the magic word "dracarys" caraxes burned a ship, while listening to people dying, passing another ship pulverizing it.</p><p>Jon spent burning from ship to ship as he watched the pirates burn, receiving the cheers of his men, while watching Lord Valeryon land and attack an island.</p><p>This is how daemon felt with his caraxes while burning his enemies, what do I say this is how the ancient dragon lords of Valyria felt.</p><p>Seeing a group of pirates hiding in their refuges, burning them to the foundations, returning where they were attacking, his men joined the fight on land, coming down from caraxes unwrapping dark sister.</p><p>A gift from his great-uncle aemon.</p><p>
  <em>Dark sister was born to fight, she needs blood.</em>
</p><p>Running through his enemies, while joining tormund, saving him from an enemy attacking him from behind.</p><p>6 hours after the invasion began, the remaining pirates had already surrendered.</p>
<hr/><p>King's Landing.</p><p>Prince aegon was heading to the council room, an emergency meeting had been requested.</p><p>Upon arrival there was his father the king, his hand jon, the master of whispers the spider,  the master of coins, petry ,warmaster lord tarly.</p><p>"Very well let's start the meeting" his father spoke.</p><p>"My king I have news from the stone steps" the spider spoke "what is that news" said the king's hand.</p><p>"Apparently the alliance of pirates has been destroyed" he said, everyone was amazed.</p><p>"It was destroyed by an alliance between lord valeryon, lord manderly and their son jon stargayen" they all stiffened at the mention of their brother. "My son has gone to fight, what business did he have?" he asked devilishly, apparently he was affected by the news of his lost son.</p><p>"As you know, the second son of his majesty was named lord of skagos, apparently he discovered valuable minerals in his territory, so he decided to found a company, said company suffered attacks from pirates so he decided to intervene" all stayed amazed by their brother.</p><p>"That's not just the most impressive thing, apparently it has a dragon" everyone was silent "a dragon how is that possible the only dragons are here with us in dragonstone" said the king coming out of his shock.</p><p>"Apparently he had the dragon since he was 14 years old but he hidden it, his motives I don't know".</p><p>"my king should bring his son to the king's landing" spoke lord tarly.</p><p>"And why should I do that" asked petry "my lord this would be a good occasion to establish relations with your son, you know that since the rebellion the north to a distant state like the valley, recognizing the efforts of your son would be a good start" the king was thoughtful, it was a good idea to bring his son that he unjustly abandoned, the son of his beloved lyanna, a son he could not protect.</p><p>"I don't know, I don't think my son wants to see me, for years I sent him invitations once he became lord, but he turned them down" the king spoke, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"My king would be a good idea, throw a party in honor of his son and invite the whole kingdom, also the stark and the aryn." </p><p>The spider spoke, his father was thoughtful before agreeing "very well in 3 months we will have a party in honor of my second son" his father turned to look at him "aegon will send letters to the family of dragonstone and your sister and daenerys  who are in spear of the sun ".</p><p>Aegon nodded "if that's all you're fired".</p>
<hr/><p>DORNE</p><p>"that's cousin keep sucking" rhaenys said while her cousin quenty sucked daenerys's pussy, while she rode his face."I see you start without me" said Arianne as she entered the room.</p><p>"Arianne, what brings you here?" Rhaenys said as she placed herself on the bed, Daenerys sat up as well, annoyed by her intervention."I have news from the capital, it seems they are going to have a party in honor of your brother" everyone was confused "my brother aegon who has done now" arianne smiled at him "aegon not your other brother jon stargayen" rhaenys was silent he had never heard from his little brother for a long time.</p><p>"The bastard rhaegar, why is he congratulating you now, that's an insult to dorne" said his cousin. Denerys shot him an annoyed look, bastard oh he's not a family member, plus she was intrigued by this jon.</p><p>"Apparently I conquer the stone steps" said arianne, rhaenys and daenerys were impressed, apparently this jon was a rude the kind of men they like.</p><p>"Not only does he also have a dragon that he rode in battle, it seems your brother is a warrior" he said with a dirty smile.</p><p>"That's impossible, the only ones who have dragons are us" said rhaenys "because apparently he also has one, one that he used to burn pirates" both were shocked and excited.</p><p>"He seems like a character my little brother" said with a dirty smile rhaenys.</p><p>"I would like to meet your brother they say he is very handsome" said arianne mischievously.</p><p>"What do you think of my little brother, aunt?" Said rhaenys "I think we have to get to know my brother thoroughly" Daenerys smiled as she thought about riding a wolf dragon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER  2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SKAGOS</p><p>"My lord a letter has arrived from Kings Landing" Mance said entering the room. Jon looked at the letter in surprise, he had never received a letter from the capital. He looked at the man and realized that it was from the royal house.</p><p>‘What the hell has happened for my father to send me a letter?’ He opened the letter and what he read surprised him.</p><p>“<em>To all the lords of the Seven Kingdoms, to celebrate the conquest of my second son Prince Jon Stargayen we will throw a great banquet in Kings Landing, it is mandatory to attend. It will be celebrated within two moons. </em><br/>
<em>Sincerely Rhaegar Targayen, First of His Name King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Man Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm” .</em></p><p>Jon was amazed, it had pass only 15 days since his campaign on the Stepstones. </p><p>"What is Jon?" Asked Mance.</p><p>Jon sighed before answering "My father wants to throw a banquet in my honor for the conquest of the Stepstones".</p><p>"Gods! For the King to acknowledge your existence... No offense but your father is a cunt” Mance said "Don't remind me" Jon replied before getting up.</p><p>"I'm going to take a ride with Caraxes” – says Jon. “You know you can tell me anything right? ” - Mance replied before Jon leaves.</p>
<hr/><p>Jon was looking at the port, while he saw the steamships dock in the port full of goods. ‘My fucking father wants to have a party, surely he found out about the dragon and wants to control me’ Jon thought as he looked at the horizon. </p><p>To his left Caraxes was resting, Jon approached his snout "Good old friend it seems that soon we will meet more dragons". The dragon shot him a questioning look before puffing smoke.</p><p>He flew again in Caraxes and when he returned to the mansion he looked at the tiny shapes of the houses and the lights of the city. At the top was the moon, cold and beautiful illuminating the eternal night.</p><p>"What's wrong Jon? I see you’re distracted" Val said once they were alone in the room. "You don't have work to do?" Jon replied, Val sent him a malicious smile when she attacked his cock again. Licking it slowly, while enjoying its taste. "Quicker bitch, Don’t you want to receive your reward?" Jon said with a wicked smile.</p><p>Val increased her pace while Jon held her head, "Yes go faster Val" said Jon before pouring it all into her mouth. Val like a good girl swallowed everything, giving him a dirty smile. "I love sucking your cock but I prefer to have you inside me." "What are you waiting for?" Val took his manhood and put it inside her dripping pussy. Sighing once he was inside.</p><p>Jon caught her by the hips as she quickened her pace, earning great moans from Val, "fuck yeah that's Jon fuck me". Jon beat her pussy like a wolf in heat. "Jon I'm going to come". </p><p>Jon sped up the pace thrashing her uterus, while feeling her walls contract, before releasing his seed. </p>
<hr/><p>WESTERLANDS</p><p>"This can't be happening!" Tywin Lannister shouted from his desk, he had received the letter from the King summoning all the nobles for the celebration to his second son. The son of Lyanna Stark, the woman who seduced Elia and made Rhaegar gave up to marry Cersei. </p><p>Tyrion watched his father's outburst silently as he poured himself some Dornish wine. "You have to admit that the boy has guts" said his dwarf son.</p><p>Jon Stargayen, as he is known, had not only conquered the Stepstones but had made alliances with Houses Velaryon and Manderly. Tywin had hired the pirates to raid the boy ships, since he discovered mines in his territory, Lord Stargayen was getting rich.</p><p>What was an operation to weaken his enemies through the economy, had just been the opposite, giving more fame to the second son of the king.</p><p>‘If this continues, he will be richer than the Lannisters in no time. But not if I play my cards right. I will get a dragon for my granddaughter Myrcella’</p><p>"What will we do father? We have go to the celebration, you know you cannot refuse" said Tyrion drinking from his glass of wine.</p><p>"We will go. Preparing everything for our depart".</p>
<hr/><p>WINTERFELL </p><p>Jon came flying to Winterfell, arriving above Caraxes. Then he got ready to unzip Ghost that was flying with him.</p><p>Upon arriving at the gates of Winterfell he was received by his family "JON" said Arya as she crashed into a hug that says “I missed you too".</p><p>"Where's the hellion?" she said excitedly, Jon laughed "she's flying overhead." He started to greet the rest "Stargaryen" said Robb "Stark" he replied and they both proceeded to hug each other.</p><p>Jon greeted the rest of his family and then they headed to the living room. "I see you gave yourself a name" said his uncle Ned.</p><p>"I don't think so, I think they’re exaggerate things" he said with annoyance.</p><p>"It is true Jon that you burned the pirates with Caraxes?" said little Rickon.</p><p>They spent the rest of the day counting the attack on the stone steps.</p><p>"If you're here it's because of the king's announcement" Ned said, Jon nodded.</p><p>"Apparently my father has realized that I exist" answered Jon. "Is it normal, you called attention, will you go?"</p><p>"I'm thinking about it" Arya rushed to answer "You have to go! Let's go! You have to come!" Jon laughed "If my favorite cousin asks me I'll go" Arya's face lit up. "Will you come with us on the train?" asked Robb.</p><p>"Jon you have to go, not every day is celebrated in your honor, also is a way for you to meet your siblings, you don't have to pay attention to Rhaegar" his uncle spoke. </p><p>Jon sighed before answering "Okay we'll go".</p>
<hr/><p>DRIFTMARK</p><p>"Laena, you have everything ready?" her mother asked from the other side of the door. "I'm done" she said with a smile when she opened the door. "What took you so long?" asked her mother "I'm sorry Muna I was looking for my necklaces".</p><p>His mother Princess Shaella, the King's sister smiled at her.</p><p>Laena and her family boarded the ship for King's Landing.</p><p>The sea trip was uneventful, Laena spent most of the trip looking at the sea. It was reassuring to watch the waves crashing against the ship. Upon arrival they were greeted by their aunt Shiera along with their grandmother the Queen Mother Rhaella.</p><p>Her aunt was the first to greet her "my dear niece I missed you," she said as they hugged each other.</p><p>Her mother rushed over to greet Grandma. "I missed you too." "So dear niece, are you excited to see the missing family member?" said her aunt.</p><p>Her aunt Sheira is the bastard daughter of King Aerys. "Actually, I would love to meet my lost cousin," she had heard about him from her father and uncle Aurane.</p><p>"I thought you had met him, he was at your house" asked her aunt "I was not, I was in Dragonstone with my mother visiting Daenerys" she answered.</p><p>"Well I wonder how he looks,if it will be very Valyrian or very Stark" said her aunt mischievously.</p><p>According to her uncle Jon he had black hair and purple eyes, which made him very attractive. </p><p>Suddenly her grandmother appeared "but who do we have here? Is this the little pearl of the sea?" she said giving her a hug "I'm glad to see you grandmother. Are you wanting to see your lost grandson?" I answer. She saw her grandmother pull out a sad smile.</p><p>"It's a shame what happened to my grandson, my son's responsibility, I just regret not being there for him" replied her grandmother, Laena gave her a condescending look.</p><p>"Well now is a chance to meet him" Laena said. Her grandmother nodded with a smile as they headed to the red fortress.</p>
<hr/><p>RED FORTRESS</p><p>"Oh yeah keep going Egg" Rhaenys wailed as her brother beat her mercilessly "Harder yeah like that".</p><p>After a few thrusts, Aegon came inside her "You have to remind me to drink moon tea" Rhaenys said between moans.</p><p>Suddenly a guard knocked on the door "Their Majesties have arrived, the Velaryon await you in the throne room".</p><p>"How do you think our little brother will be?" Rhaenys asked. "I just hope he's not a rival to the throne," Aegon replied. "From what I hear it seems he's not interested in the crown" said Rhaenys. </p><p>When she got to the throne room, the whole family was there. "Cousin Laena, I'm glad to see you," she said, hugging her, "And I'm excited to meet your little brother," she replied.</p><p>"Us too" said Rhaenys with a smile "How was the trip?" she asked "Very well the sea was calm so it didn't take long". </p><p>"Rhaenys" her mother the Queen Elia spoke "You can take your cousin to her rooms" Rhaenys nodded "Of course Muna, come cousin I will take you to your rooms.".</p><p>Laena walked along with her cousin Rhaenys, her aunts Daenerys and Shiera towards the Throne Room. Today was the day the Starks will arrive, the girls were excited to meet their relative. Upon reaching the Throne Room they got together with the rest of her family. The doors were opened immediately announcing the arrival of the Starks.</p><p>"Lord Stark it is an honor to see you again" said the King once they entered. "I say the same Your Grace" replied Lord Stark "May I present you my firstborn son and heir Robb Stark" Robb was a handsome boy, red hair and blue eyes "These are my daughters Sansa and Arya" Sansa, like her brother, had the appearance of the Tullys " and my youngest sons Bran and Rickon ". </p><p>"I don't see my brother" Rhaenys spoke.</p><p>They all looked confused, searching for who could be Jon "Lord Stark, I don't see my son" spoke the King "Forgive me My King but Jon is with his dragon, he left his direwolf with us" said Lord Stark, they saw a big furry wolf with white fur and red eyes. Everyone looked confused at the situation, Shiera like Daenerys and Rhaenys looked with predatory eyes.</p><p>"It is a pity. I’m sure that he will surely appear later" he said. "Arthur takes our guests to their rooms and Lord Stark I would like to invite all of you to dinner tonight and hopefully my son will be here". "Of course Your Grace.".</p>
<hr/><p>KING’S LANDING STREETS</p><p>Later that day, Laena went out for a hidden walk in the city market. It was one of the things she liked to do when she was in the capital.</p><p>Putting on a hood, she left without anyone from the fortress. Walking through the streets, when crossing the corner she met a group of people, her hand went to her pocket where she kept a dagger for protection.</p><p>"Hey look here it seems we have a lost soul" said one of the thugs "Where are you going in such a hurry?" one said grabbing her arm "Let me go" protested Laena "I'm in a hurry Gentlemen, can you let me go" she said. Before the men committed their mission, a great roar was heard in the sky.</p><p>Looking at the sky, she saw the most beautiful and terrifying thing she had ever seen. A red dragon with green scales descended, perching on the rooftops.</p><p>"I think the Lady said no" said a man getting off the dragon. Suddenly all the bandits ran away while the stranger approached Laena "Are you fine My Lady?" Laena gathered herself "Thank you My Lord" she said as she took off her hood. She saw the man sigh "You're from the royal family, right?".</p><p>"I am Lady Laena Velaryon, daughter of Princess Shaella, you must be my cousin, Prince Jon" the man smiled, taking off his hood, he had indigo eyes, he had curly black hair with silver highlights, He is a beautiful man, very beautiful .</p><p>"I was never a prince" he said laughing, Laena was impressed.</p><p>"That's your dragon" Laena said once she got out of her confusion. "Yes. this is Caraxes, we were flying overhead when we saw that you might be in danger" he said with a smile.</p><p>Laena felt like a maiden, "Thank you very much Jon" she said trying to hide her blush.</p><p>"No need, we are Family. Would you like to caress Caraxes? I see that you are looking at him a lot" said Jon. Laena felt like she was in a dream "I'd love to" she said with a charming smile. As she approached the dragon, she allowed it to smell it first before caressing its great snout, seeing how the dragon purred. "So what are you doing in these streets princess?".</p><p>"I was going to the market, I wanted to buy some things" Jon raised an eyebrow "Shouldn't you be accompanied? What would have happened if I didn't find you".</p><p>"You don't have to worry I'm always protected" she said, taking out the knife she kept. She saw how Jon laughed "Wow, you seem to be a fierce woman. So would you like me to join you?"</p><p>He said while offering her his hand to walk with "Of course! I would love it Jon" Laena said with a smile as she ran her hand over his arm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to my beta for helping me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>LAENA VELARYON .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leana and Jon strolled through the streets of the King's Landing. As they headed to the city market, the streets were full of people, children playing with their toys as they prepared for the feast of the second prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And tell me Jon Stargaryen, tell me about you, we hardly know anything about you" Laena said trying to break the ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon turned to look at her "well there is not much to tell, I am the abandoned son of his majesty, I have been living with my maternal family since I can remember, before they named me lord of skagos just to have me as far away from him" he said with bitterness and resentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leana looked at the ground ashamed "Sorry if I remind you of bad things" .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't worry princess, it's my fault I got mad at you I'm sorry" Jon replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry how a child treated you doesn't deserve to suffer like that" Leana replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't worry even though I didn't grow up with my father the starks treated me like a member of the family I just regret not meeting my mother" he said with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about yourself princess, I know your uncle Aurane" said jon with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a princess" he said pouting "well neither am I a prince" replied Jon pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laughed before answering "Well, there is not much to tell. I was born to Princess Shaella and my father Lord Valeryon, I spent a lot of time in Dragonstone and in the Red Fort, my hobbies are walking and reading books" Laena answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"wow princess you have an exciting life" he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't laugh at me, your life is more exciting than mine" he said, feigning anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you based on to say that" he said raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well your life is full of exciting moments, you have a dragon that you ride in battle that you used to destroy pirates, I don't know if that's exciting" Leana replied with a smug face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I can't complain I'm a busy man" said jon smugly. Leana raised an amused eyebrow before laughing at her antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both walked through the streets before reaching the great market. "Well jon here is the city market".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was impressed by the amount of people there "It's huge Laena".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laena laughed at his behavior "well jon, we started to buy things" they both began to walk through the market stalls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leana bought an amulet for her mother and grandmother. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jon talking to a food merchant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon approached with two meat pies "I bought you one" Leana tried not to blush "thanks Jon you don't have to".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I am not a gentleman my lady, you have taken me for a walk through the King's Landing the least I can do" Jon said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much" he said with a real smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After leaving the market, they weighed down more streets, strolling up Rhaenys hill and Visenya hill before returning to the red fortress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came back laughing and joking, Laena discovered that she loved Jon's smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon this is the red fortress" he said as he entered the courtyard of the fortress. He saw how Jon was impressed "it's huge" Leana laughed at his comment "it's awesome the first time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see," Jon replied. At the moment they saw some soldiers "identify themselves" said one of them. "I am Leana valeryon" he said taking off his hood, the soldiers bowed "and my companion is my cousin jon stargaryen the second son of the king".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the confusion on the faces of the soldiers "my prince we did not expect to see him, the king and the rest of your family are waiting" he saw Jon's angry face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon turned to look at her "Leana thanks for the trip but I have to go see caraxes, I'll see you later". "My prince the king is waiting for you, we have to escort you" said one of the soldiers "Tell my father that I will go to see my dragon, unless you want to accompany me" he saw how the soldiers stayed still "I will see him later" answered jon .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leana see you later" Jon said with a smile before leaving. "Nice to meet you, don't take too long Jon" she said with a smile as she watched him go. Once she saw him disappear she felt sad, she wanted to spend more time with him. Turning to enter the red fortress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where were you" asked if Aunt Shiera saw her enter. "Oh aunt I didn't see you, I was walking around town" Laena answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the love of God and you're going alone you're crazy, something could have happened to you" he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh quiet I was accompanied" he said with a smile, he saw a dirty smile appear on his face "Oh accompanied and you can tell me who was the lucky one"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon stargaryen, the second son, your nephew" Laena replied, at the moment she saw the face of confusion "As seen the lost son of the king, as he was, was he tall short?.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiera said excitedly "we met in the streets, she was riding her dragon caraxes" Laena replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh what his dragon was" he said mischievously, Laena red eyes "his dragon is quite big, red with green scales".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what did he look like?" His aunt asked. "purple eyes with curly black hair with silver highlights". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw his aunt sigh "oh he seems a very handsome man" he said while putting his arm on his shoulder "well dear niece keep telling me about him".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are a dirty woman" Laena said with a mischievous smile, while her aunt laughed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Daenerys </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys left her room towards the kitchen. As he walked through the corridors, he met his sister Sheira and his niece Laena. "Where are you two going?" She said, at once she saw how both of them were startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear sister, does she want to kill us" said her sister startled. Daenerys laughed in response "What are you talking about" her sister sent her a dirty smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh we're talking about how our niece met our lost nephew" her sister said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh that's so" he said with a dirty smile. She watched Laena blush. "Well dear niece why don't you tell me the whole story" he said as he grabbed her by the elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about his nephew, and what he heard surprised him, he wanted more and more to meet his nephew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When night came he went to his room to get ready for dinner tonight, wanting to meet this mystical Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put on a black dress with the symbol of the 3-headed dragon, when she left she found Arthur dayne standing guard "My princess you are radiant" said Arthur "thank you, let's go to the banquet" the guard nodded while accompanying him in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arrival was his brother the king and his wife Queen Elia, Viserys was in dragonstone, would arrive for the day of the banquet. Her mother was with her sister Shaella. Her sister Sheira was with Aegon and Rhaenys. She sat down next to Rhaenys. "You look beautiful aunt" Daenerys turned to look at her "Thank you".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while he saw Laena arrive, a while later the starks arrived. She saw everyone in the family except Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for joining us Lord stark I can see everyone except my son" his brother spoke, he saw how Lord Stark lowered his head in shame "I'm sorry, Your Majesty but Jon is not with us" he said he saw the angry face of his mother and brother and the confusion of the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not coming, Jon told me he was coming" Laena spoke. she saw her sister's confused face "Laena have you met Jon?" her brother said "Oh yes, he accompanied me to the market and returned with me to the fortress, but when he arrived he said that he had to see his dragon and that he would come back later" Laena said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know jon" asked Robb. Laena nodded "I'm sure Jon will come later is his own" said Arya stark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king nodded much calmer "Well I hope he comes today" he called one of the guards "If you see my son tell them to bring him here" the guard nodded and left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening passed between laughter and stories, Rhaenys spent it asking Arya what her brother and her dragon were like. After a while they announced the arrival of Jon Stargayen. Everyone fell silent as the guard opened the door and let a handsome young man into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear several gasps in the room as the young man approached the table, when their eyes met, he looked away quickly. It was everything his niece had said, tall with beautiful lilac eyes, curly hair with silver highlights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This man is a fucking problem, he's fucking beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to compose myself,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I am a princess of Valyrian blood,I am blood of the dragon I will not be seduced by a beautiful man</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she sat she saw the predatory gazes of Sheira and Rhaenys, Laena's flushed smile, she saw her mother's confused face, as if she had seen a ghost, looking between Jon and her own son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's an honor to finally meet you Jon" the king spoke after coming out of his confusion once Jon sat in the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty" said jon as he scanned the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad to meet you grandson, you don't know how much I wanted to meet you" said his mother. Jon turned to look at his mother "Nice to meet you grandmother, but if you wanted to meet me so much why didn't you come to see me" said Jon, the moment he saw how everyone was silent, he saw how his mother contracted her seat looking towards down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry grandmother, it didn't have to be so difficult, forgive me" Jon said once he saw his grandmother's face "you're not right I should have paid more attention to you, I'm sorry" he saw how his mother's face was on the edge of the tears . "It's okay grandmother I would like to meet you" he said with a smile "I would be delighted jon" his mother said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's an honor to meet you brother," said Aegon, "it's an honor for my little brother," Rhaenys said. "I am delighted to meet my older brothers," she said with a polite smile. "Me too nephew, I'm Sheira and this is my sister Daenerys" his sister said with a smile, Jon turned to look at them to give them a big smile that almost melted his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Control yourself daenerys, breathe ondo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the meal in tense silence, until the king began to speak "I would like to express my gratitude to all who are gathered here".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all turned to see the king, she saw the frozen look that jon sent the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For my second son jon stargayen, coming home" said the king loudly, everyone raised their wine glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At all times Daenerys saw Jon's face, at no time did he smile as if he was uncomfortable with all this. At the end of dinner her brother spoke "Jon, I would like to talk to you tomorrow, you wouldn't mind right" Jon shook her head "not of course your majesty". In the end they all went to their rooms, glancing at Jon's figure before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How have you seen my little brother Daenerys" Rhaenys said with a dirty smile. "He is a very handsome man, but very cold, he barely smiled and you saw how he looked at your father" Rhaenys sighed before answering "it is normal that he is angry and does not feel comfortable give him time" Daenerys nodded as she walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just hope he's good in bed, I can't wait to have him inside me" Rhaenys said mischievously, Daenerys giggled, but the mere thought of having jon inside her filled her arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you tomorrow since I can't have Jon today I'll have aegon inside of me" said his niece before leaving. Upon reaching their rooms Daenerys went to bed thinking about her handsome nephew.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JON STARGAYEN </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was in his room. It had been a day since he had reached the fortress, when he got out of bed he saw the giant form of ghostly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you sleep boy?" He said scratching his head. The wolf licked his face in contentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear a noise behind the door. When he opened the door he found a woman with silver hair and different colored eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Jon, I'm Sheira, we met at the banquet, I came to see how my lost nephew is doing," he said with a smile. Jon was stunned for a moment, staring at the beauty in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are all Targayen women this beautiful?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you Sheira, you are the second woman I know in the family" he saw as Sheira smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You made a big impression yesterday at dinner Jon" he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope he's okay," Jon replied. Sheira noticed the direwolf "that's your wolf" she said approaching the ghost. "If it's called a ghost, go ahead, you can pet it" he saw as he immediately caressed the ghost, seeing the happy face of the wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is a magical creature" said Sheira. At the moment a guard arrived "Prince your father wants you in your solar".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want I'll go with you Jon, I have nothing to do" Sheira spoke. "Of course, I would love to" he said with a smile. They both left the room towards their father's solar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how do you find the king's landing?" Sheira asked after walking for a while. "It's very hot," Jon replied. He saw the smile on her face as she answered "well I guess it's not too hot in the north.".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, there are not many places where sunlight reaches, in the north," he said with a smile. They both laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you met Laena, I talk about you all day yesterday" he said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was lucky to meet her yesterday" he said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someday you will have to tell me how you found your direwolf and got your dragon, it's called caraxes right" Sheira said. "Anytime dear aunt" he said with a smile "I like you when you call me aunt" he said with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon did not know how to respond to that when he arrived at his father's lot "I hope you do well with my brother, we will talk later dear nephew" he said with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a breath before entering. Upon entering he found his father with queen elia "that's all elia, we'll talk later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello son, come and have a seat", he watched as Queen Elia was leaving but not before seeing the strange looks that she directed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomo nods in front of his father "How is your room, you find it comfortable" Jon nodded "Okay, the room is comfortable Your Excellency". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please call me father or Rhaegar jon" he said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think calling you father would be too much, sorry for my honesty". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he saw his father sigh "I think you're right, I have no right to be called father, but I'd like to fix that if you let me". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think it's a bit late for that don't you think" said jon trying to stay calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I have made many mistakes with you jon" said the king heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you call me?" He saw his father sigh before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to meet my son, the son I had with my beloved Lyanna, I'm sorry Jon, I know I have made mistakes with you and I would like you to forgive me" Jon tried to control his emotions in front of his father "You say you loved my mother, but still you left me aside "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he said as his anger increased, he wanted to hit the man in front of him, yell at him for years of contempt and abandonment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I loved your mother as I have never loved anyone" said his father with a broken voice. "Still he said you left me" Jon said with a snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When the rebellion ended, the kingdom is in chaos, the Dornish people wanted me to declare you a bastard, faith too, and many other nobles, after robert's rebellion I had no strength for another rebellion, I made the decision to keep you safe with your stark family ".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't explain why you never came to see me" he said harshly. "I'm sorry Jon, that's one of my many mistakes with you" his father replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon took a deep breath before answering "I feel that apart from your attempt at apology and something else" his father snorted before answering "I wanted to know what kind of person you are and what your intentions are". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My intentions?" asked Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since his successful campaign, a lot of people think he may try to usurp Aegon's throne." "I see you want to see if I'm the second blackfire demon" he said dismissively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon, that's not what I mean," he said sadly, "I don't understand, they think I can take the throne and I understand it, I don't know them and they don't know me, but I assure them you. My intention is not to sit down on a throne where people consider me a bastard ".  Jon answered. "it's good to hear that jon". </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like you to meet your brothers and family, I think having a good relationship would help to see people that you have no bad intentions" said the king "of course, I would be happy to meet them if they want to be clear". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They will be delighted to meet you" Rhaegar said with a smile "if you have nothing else to say I would like to go to my room". His father nodded. Before leaving he turned to his father "I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you, but the time I spend here I would like to meet you.".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father gave him a sad smile "I would like very much jon".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got to his room he found a ghost sleeping in his bed, he went over to scratch the ghost's head. "I think our time in the south can be interesting."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“"Sir, it's time to get up" said the maid from the other side of the door. Jon made a face before getting up."In a while I'm ready" Jon got up, ready to start the day. "The king is waiting for you for breakfast". The maid said once Jon left the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, take me with him" they both started walking towards the living room. When he arrived, he saw that his entire family was there except the Starks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hi son I hope you slept well" said the king once he saw him enter the room.</p><p> </p><p>Jon sat in the available chair next to his cousin Laena. Laena smiled at him once he sat down "Wow, that must be your direwolf".</p><p> </p><p>he said once he noticed the direwolf. The rest of the members gasped when they saw the wolf</p><p> </p><p>"Oh this is my direwolf, ghost, fear not, he's not as intimidating as caraxes "Laena wasted no time getting ready to pet the wolf." I see he likes you "said Jon with a smile" well it's sweet "Laena said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Little brother why don't you tell us how you got the ghost" said his sister Rhaenys. Jon turned to look at her. "Well we were in the forest of wolves, I was hunting a deer with Arya and Robb when suddenly we saw a mother direwolf, the mother was injured so we took the mother to winterfal where she gave birth to the cubs including this ghost ". </p><p> </p><p>"Wow sounds like a great story bro" said Aegon.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon if you have time, ha aegon and I would like to go train together if you don't mind" Rhaenys said.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I wouldn't want to train with my older brothers" said Jon with a smile. He didn't miss the smile that appeared on his father's face "it's a good idea kids, Jon people have told me you're a good swordsman".</p><p> </p><p>"People exaggerate his majesty" answered jon.</p><p> </p><p>"I see that you are a very considerate person" her grandmother said with a smile. "Well once we are done we will go to the training yard" said the king.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the breakfast passed quickly between little jokes and laughter. When he finished, Jon went to his room with a ghost by his side, when he got there he caught his dark sister. Once the dark sister was on his belt, he made his way to the training yard.</p><p> </p><p>Upon arrival he met his sister Rhaenys, dressed in typical Dornish clothing. She also carried a spear to fight.</p><p>"I see you got here first" said his sister, after a while Aegon arrived followed by Arthur Dayne.</p><p> </p><p>"why don't we start now" said aegon "you against my brother".</p><p> </p><p>Jon nodded unwrapping dark sister "is that dark sister?" Aegon asked curiously. "If it's dark sister, a gift from Uncle Aemon Targayen" replied Jon. "I see," Aegon said.</p><p> </p><p>Both brothers began to surround each other, Aegon unwrapped Blackfyre. blackfyre the family's ancestral sword, recently recovered from the sixth pretenders' war, when king maekar 2 defeated daeron blackfire in single combat at the battle of god's eye.</p><p> </p><p>Aegon began the fight, swooping down his left flank. Jon parried the attack with ease, aegon kept attacking while jon parried easily and dodged his attacks.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing an opening in his right flank, Jon quickly headed for the counterattack, disarming him with ease.</p><p> </p><p>"My little brother, I see the rumors were true," Rhaenys said as she clapped her hands. Jon ran to his brother to help him up, Aegon thanked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Now it's your turn to fight me," Rhaenys said proudly. Jon realized how beautiful his sister was, she had caramel skin, typical of the Dornians but her eyes were the color of Lyla.</p><p> </p><p>Once ready, Rhaenys began the attack. Jon realized how cruel he was to the spear. <em> He was probably trained by his uncle, Prince Oberyn </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jon stopped his sister's attack with dark sister, his sister counterattacked from his left flank. Jon managed to dodge it in time "I see you have good reflexes brother" said his sister while she continued attacking.</p><p> </p><p>Jon parried a lunge that went to his right shoulder, quickly went on the counterattack attacking from the right side. Rhaenys stopped his offensive, but grew increasingly tired.</p><p> </p><p>Taking advantage of the fact that his sister was getting more and more tired, Jon continued hiring, while Rhaenys could no longer stop his offense by disarming her. "uh that's cheating" Rhaenys said with a pout. Jon laughed "I'm sorry dear sister, I just beat you" Jon said as he offered his hand to get up.</p><p> </p><p>"A great show of your excellence," said Arthur dayne. </p><p> </p><p>"I see that you are very good with the sword, you would like to demonstrate your skills with me" continued Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>"It would be an honor" said Jon as he prepared to face the legendary knight, he realized that they had attracted too much attention. There were many more people looking at the training yard.</p><p> </p><p>Jon began to attack on his left flank, being easily stopped by the knight, Jon tried to attack on his right flank only to be stopped by a strong thrust that almost took his sword.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit this is going to be tough. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jon threw quick lunges, trying to overwhelm the knight. Depontro Arthur went on a quick offensive, Jon finding it increasingly difficult to defend himself against the knight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit I lost a lot of strength with the previous fights, if I don't think of something I will lose. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jon hit Arthur's left leg, stunning him for a while, Jon took the opportunity to launch a quick counterattack on his left flank, he was about to knock him down when he saw the smile on Arthur's face. Then Arthur pulled himself together and with one mighty push knocked Jon down and disarmed him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit I trusted too much </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Very well fought Your Excellency, I have not had a lively match in a long time" said Ser Arthur with a smile, "He only won because I was tired of my other matches, the next one will not be the same," he said. with resignation once he stood up. Arthur laughed "as you say my prince".</p><p> </p><p>"Impressive combat" said the king as he advanced with two royal guards. Behind her was Queen Elia with Ashara Dayne, her maid of honor.</p><p> </p><p>"Your son is an excellent swordsman. In a few years he will be a legendary swordsman" Ser Arthur said with a smile. "I see that old friend" said the king with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing your Excellency" Jon said with a bow "Oh son, you don't have to bow, you are my son" Jon made a face at the comment. "I'm here to tell you that I'd like to have a council session tomorrow and I'd like you to be there."</p><p> </p><p>"It would be an honor, now if you'll excuse me I would like to take a bath and rest" his father agreed. Leaving the training yard, Jon didn't notice Daenerys and Shiera's stares, Rhaenys's predatory gaze, and Laena's illuminated face.</p><p> </p><p>"A great fight, Prince Jon," Laena said with a smile as Jon walked into his room. "Thank you very much Laena". </p><p> </p><p>"I see that you are a great swordsman like the king" Jon made a face at the comment "like me there is none" he said with an arrogant smile. </p><p> </p><p>Laena laughed at his comment, when they got to her room they found ah ghost lying sleeping "can you come in, excellence"</p><p> </p><p>Laena hesitated before entering, when she entered she went to the wolf to pet him. "I love your wolf, I thought they were aggressive creatures." Jon laughed "oh it's only with my enemies" Laena laughed "oh so I'm friend or foe" she said with a mischievous smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that's up to you," Jon said with a charming smile, "so do you need anything from me?" I ask. Laena Guiro to look at him "oh I wonder if you would like to take a walk with me later, you know I liked spending the day with you" Jon raised an eyebrow "you will say you want me to get you out of the red fortress" Leana pouted adorable "oh by please jon ".</p><p> </p><p>Jon sighed before answering "okay let me take a shower and get dressed, I'm drenched in sweat as you can see" he said as he headed to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>LAENA VELARYON</p><p> </p><p>Laena watched as Jon headed into the bathroom ready to take a shower.He went to the bed leaning on it, he saw how the direwolf supported his head between his legs "I see that you like the attention a lot" he said as the wolf began to lick his arms getting a smile on his face. "At least you don't have a serious face like your teacher" at the moment I hear the answer from the other side of the room "You know I can hear you right?" said jon.</p><p> </p><p>Laena laughed at his attitude "oh jon don't take it so hard". </p><p> </p><p>"We'll see when it comes out, I'll have my little revenge" Jon said, Laena laughing at his response.</p><p> </p><p>"Leana, can you do me a favor and come in and get my clothes?" It took Leana a while to answer "Do you want me to go to the bathroom with you naked?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't worry, I'm in the bathtub, you won't see me at all" Laena was left thinking about the answer "where are the clothes?".</p><p> </p><p>"Choose the clothes, they are in the trunk" Laena approached the trunk and started looking, she took out a pair of pants along with a shirt. She noticed the symbol carried by a dragon alongside a direwolf. "I like the symbol you chose" Laena said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you like it, I chose it to honor both sides of my family, although I did not grow up with the Targayens, I am dragon blood and the wolf represents my mother's family" answered Jon.</p><p> </p><p>Once he took the clothes and went to the bathroom "Jon I'm going to come in" he said once the door would open.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering he saw John in the bathtub, most of it was in the water, only his head stood out with his curls."Leave it in that corner" said Jon, Laena put the clothes where she pointed before leaving she watched as Jon washed his curls. A crazy idea popped into her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon, do you need help to wash your head? I don't mind helping you" Jon hesitated for a moment "you're sure I don't want to bother" he answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, not without problems" he said as he approached Jon. He picked up the bottle of soap and put some in his hands.He ran his soft hands over Jon's curls, massaging his head as he watched Jon melt under his attentions.</p><p> </p><p>He saw how jon closed his eyes "your hands without incredible" Laena smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Jon, you have very beautiful hair" she said as she ran her hands through her silver curls.</p><p> </p><p>Jon turned to see her, both eyes meeting. Viola against violet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> he has beautiful eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I would love to try those beautiful lips. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts betrayed her as both faces came dangerously close.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at each other for the last time before their lips met in a tender kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When their lips met, Laena felt a sea of emotions. The kiss that was tender at first turned into a kiss full of desire, as if both were urgently needed. Leana ran her hands over her curls drawing more of her face. </p><p> </p><p>Soon a moan left his lips "Jon ....".Laena wanted to stop kissing Jon's face, something told her it was wrong, but her dragon blood told her to eat him right there.</p><p> </p><p>"Laena" Jon said devilishly "yes" he said when their faces finally parted. "I'm afraid we have to stop, because otherwise I'm afraid I'm not going to stop until the end" Laena looked at him with eyes full of desire "and if I don't want you to stop"</p><p> </p><p>Jon laughed as he caressed her face "my sweet Laena are you sure you want me to stop" he said while kissing her face "I won't stop until you're mine". </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, sanity returned to Laena "You're right jon" she saw his face deflate "we have to go for a walk" she said as she got up quickly and left the bathroom trying to put her feelings in order.</p><p> </p><p>When he left he lay down on Jon's bed trying to relax.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> OMG I kissed Jon, my first boy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And i loved it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How we kiss, how I run my hands over her luscious curls </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Calm down Laena, I am dragon blood, old Valyrian blood. </em>
</p><p>It took Jon a while to get out of the bathroom. "I'm ready" he said with a smile, as if nothing had happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why does it have to be so beautiful?. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready?" She asked, Laena tried not to blush like a maiden.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes" he said as he accepted his hand, jon started to kiss his hand before giving him a dirty smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Damn, what man did I meet? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come ghost “ Jon said to his direwolf.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to take your direwolf?" asked Laena. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, ghost needs to stretch his legs, if he won't get lazy, I hope you don't mind" Jon said with a smile "I don't really enjoy your company at all". </p><p> </p><p>"Well let's go for a ride, princess" Jon said mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>Jon and Laena left the red fortress, walked through the streets always followed by the direwolf. they saw the astonished faces of the citizens every time they saw the giant wolf.</p><p> </p><p>They walked to the market, looking at what the merchants had.</p><p> </p><p>Then they walked down Silk Street. He saw how the direwolf was always on the lookout for any danger.</p><p> </p><p>They both spent the whole afternoon in the streets of the king's landing. Laena realized how much she liked seeing Jon smile. I really enjoyed their company. "Jon, when can we go see caraxes?" Jon turned to look at her "well we can go see him tomorrow if that's okay" Laena's face lit up "Of course I'd love to."</p><p> </p><p>Once the sun disappeared, they both returned to the Red Fort. Upon arrival he said goodbye to jon "Thank you very much jon" jon approached and took his hand planting a kiss. "It's always a pleasure spending time with you" he said with a wink. Laena tried very hard not to blush. Returning to her room, she lay on the bed with the sweet memories of her time with Jon.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello I hope your comments, I would like to know if you are liking the story (In this chapter I have not used a beta, so I want to know your opinion, I am doing well, failures ect ") I do not care about criticism, as long as it is not insults.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CHAPTER 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RHAEGAR </p><p> </p><p>The king got up in his room. He got up alone as usual, he had stopped sleeping with Elia for a long time, since robert's rebellion he never forgave him for Lyanna.He still remembered how the martels had asked that jon be declared a bastard.</p><p>
  <em> The son I had with the woman I love. The son who failed to see him grow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"My king you have to get up, he has a council meeting" said Arthur from the other side of the door.</p><p> </p><p>"In a while I'm ready" replied the king in a tired voice. Since his lost son returned, he felt in a good mood.</p><p> </p><p>Getting out of bed he got ready to get ready for the day.</p><p> </p><p>"How is Arthur?" The king asked once he left the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Very good your grace, it's a great day" he said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You know something about my brother Viserys."</p><p> </p><p>"If I arrived for the day of the banquet" Arthur replied. The king sighed "He's always late, I'm sure he doesn't like the attention I'm giving my second son".</p><p> </p><p>"Viserys has never liked anyone in the family, you know what he thinks of your other children, and you know that he holds a grudge against you because of Daenerys" Arthur replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, since I denied Daenerys's hand in marriage and I intend to marry him to Prince Martel he has become distant" said the king.</p><p> </p><p>"You think it's good to do that, the martel have become very ambitious, the future kings are half martel, what more does Doran want to have a dragon in the spear of the sun?" Said Arthur with concern.</p><p> </p><p>The king sighed wearily. "What else can I do, my hands are tied, the martel have not forgiven me for Lyanna yet, if with daenery the martel are calm, it's worth a try".</p><p> </p><p>"I still think you're making a mistake" Arthur said forcefully. "So what do you propose to do in this case?" asked the king.</p><p> </p><p>"I would marry Daenerys with Jon, they are both the same age and Denerys is about to become a dragon rider" The king thought for a while about Arthur's proposal, it was not a bad idea, but he had already made a decision. "I'm sorry Arthur I've already made up my mind, I can't offend Dorne again".</p><p> </p><p>Arthur sighed tiredly "I hope you know what you are doing".</p><p> </p><p>After a while they reached the council room. When he arrived he saw Lord Tarly the warmaster, Jon the hand of the king, the master of the whispers of Varys, the master of the coins, the great maeste, his two sons were missing from the meeting.</p><p>They all bowed when they saw him enter. His two sons arrived in a while, Jon arrived escorted by two guards.</p><p> </p><p>"OH hi jon come sit here," gesturing to a chair next to him with Aegon. Jon always had a serious face, cold as ice, looking at everyone with calculating eyes. His two sons sat on either side of him.</p><p> </p><p>"First of all I want to introduce you to my second son Jon Stargayen" said the king at the beginning of the meeting. Jon got up from his seat "It's an honor to meet you all" one by one all the council members introduced themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that we have left the presentations, let's start with the seats for the day," said the king.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My king for a time as you know we have a cold war with the federation of new valyria, since his second son eliminated the pirates they fear that this is the precursor to an offensive against them" spoke the king's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Not only that, your grace, they intend to tax our ships that trade in their market," added varys the whisper master</p><p> </p><p>"That is an insult to us, they did not take care of the pirates who attacked our ships, now they want to tax our ships, for me they are only looking for an excuse to attack us" Lord Tarly spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Your grace, if this continues it will affect the economy of the seven kingdoms" spoke the master of coins.</p><p> </p><p>The federation of new valyria. Formed 200 years ago during the volantis wars of expansion. Their territories are the ancient slave cities, the cities of Lys, Norvos, Tyrosh, Mrs and Qohor.</p><p> </p><p>An been at war with at war with the Republic of Braves, made up of Braves, Pentos and Lorath. Pentos briefly belonged to New Valyria but was lost in the war against Braves 150 years ago.</p><p> </p><p>100 years ago during a dispute with the Targayen house they tried to conquer the seven kingdoms, they were defeated by Daeron III.</p><p> </p><p>"Father we must try to negotiate with them" his son Aegon spoke. He turned to look at his son "Are you sure of that."</p><p> </p><p>"I approve of what the crown prince has said, the situation is too delicate" said the master of coins. "We cannot show ourselves weak, we should reinforce the fleet" spoke the warmaster.</p><p> </p><p>The king thought for a while before turning to Jon. "What do you think we should do, Jon?" . Jon stayed for a while meditating "You should reinforce the fleet in dragonstone and at the same time have negotiations with a new Valyria."</p><p>The king pondered his answer "We will do that, after the celebration we will reinforce the naval defenses in Dragon Rock and at the same time we will open negotiations" everyone in the room attended. "How are the details of the banquet going?".</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is going as established by his grace," said the king's hand. "Have all the big houses arrived?" Asked the king. "If His Excellency, except the Lannisters, will arrive tomorrow" spoke the master of whispers.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, if this is all, they are all fired" said the king, closing the session. They all attended ready to leave the room. When he left he went straight to his room, when he entered he was surprised to see Queen Elia.</p><p> </p><p>"Go Elia, it's a surprise to see you here, what brings you here" asked the king.</p><p> </p><p>"I've come to bring you a marriage proposal" I reply. "What is that proposal my queen" Rhaegar replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I have spoken with Lady Cercei Baratheon, she has come to speak with me about a marriage proposal between your son Jon and her daughter Mircella, I think Rhaegar would be a good way to keep the Lannisters happy" said Queen Elia.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a good proposal, but I'm afraid I can't decide that now, I hardly know my son, I don't know how Jon would take it" replied the king.</p><p> </p><p>"Rhaegar is already 19 years old, he has to be useful to the crown in some way" Elia replied. Rhaegar laughed bitterly "oh of course that's why it is".</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him puzzled "I don't know what you're saying" I answer trying to pretend not to know anything. "You can't stand my son being here, right, he's the center of attention right?" Rhaegar replied.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want Rhaegar to tell you, to treat him like one of my sons, to ignore the son for whom you left me aside for that bitch from the north" she said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't ever talk about Lyanna like that again, you never hear me, I already asked you for forgiveness a lot of times, I don't know what else your family wants from Jon, it is not for you and your family that Jon was raised far away, it is not enough that you There given to Daenerys in marriage, what else do you want me to marry him with those rotten lannister "replied the angry king, Elia looked at him in shock, he had never spoken to her like this" Don't ever talk like that about the woman I love, and forget about that stupid proposal, Jon will marry whoever he decides ". </p><p> </p><p>"I see you prefer your bastard son" Elia answered angrily. Rhaegar laughed "You Dornians are hypocrites, you call my son a bastard, but what about your brother oberyn, how many bastard children does he have? When it comes to my son, he is a bastard and a usurper." Elia looked at her as if she had been slapped.</p><p> </p><p>"If that's all, Elia, you can go now" said the king as he quietly left. When she left, he sighed.</p><hr/><p>DAENERYS </p><p> </p><p>Daenerys walked through the corridors of the red fortress. She had just left talking to her mother, while walking she encountered a presence that she had wanted to know for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“JOOOON” Daenerys screamed as she watched him walk through the fortress. Jon guiro when he saw her "Good princess, I hope your day has been pleasant" he said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys smiled at him "I'm glad to see you, I just got out of being with my mother" she answered. "Oh how is Grandma doing?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"She's fine, waiting for her lost grandson to visit her" she said with an adorable pout. Jon laughed "of course I can't neglect my grandmother".</p><p> </p><p>"Oh jon I wonder, I would like to meet your dragon, Leana told me what it was like, but I would like to see it for myself if you don't mind" said Daenerys pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"Well he can't see him yesterday, I know he's hunting close to town, we can go in an hour, I have to change, I just got out of training with Arthur" Jon replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Jon in an hour at the entrance of the fortress" he said with a smile. Daenerys returned to her room ready to change to go out. Once ready she went to the entrance of the fortress. Upon arrival she found Jon with her direwolf.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you are going to bring your wolf" said daenerys as she approached the wolf to scratch its head. "YES Ghost, you need to stretch your legs" Jon replied.</p><p> </p><p>They both took a horse and headed out of the city, they both looked at the state of the city, the happy people in the streets, the children playing happily in the parks, it was something Daenerys liked to observe.</p><p> </p><p>As they left the city, they headed toward a clearing. Jon got up and got off his horse "You can get off princess, Caraxes is close" Daenerys got off his horse "How do you know?" She asked intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>"When you are a dragon rider you will know what I am saying" he said with a smile. Daenerys felt a stab of jealousy, her dragon Vaghar was too small to ride only 3 years after being born.</p><p> </p><p>After a while a growl was heard in the air, Daenerys looked up at the sky excitedly, she felt like a child. After a while, the dragon descended in front of both of them. Daenerys was surprised by the beautiful red and green scale dragon.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon is beautiful" he said with tears in his eyes of emotion, "you can go over to touch him Daenerys" said jon.</p><p>Daenerys didn't think twice, she approached the dragon with determination, putting her hands on its gigantic eye. Caressing him, seeing how the dragon purred with the attention received.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's hot, this means that dragons are meat made from fire. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you very much for allowing me to see your dragon Jon" he said with a real smile. Her nephew smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When he smiles he is more handsome. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get your dragon" she asked intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>"Well the short story is that I sacrificed a criminal to hatch the egg" Daenerys put her hands to her mouth. "Why, what made you do that?".</p><p> </p><p>"Well he was a man who used to butcher people with his dogs, Ramsey snow I think his name was" said Jon naturally.</p><p> </p><p>"I see" Daenerys replied. "And how did you get your Daenerys to hatch your eggs?" Jon asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We found dragon eggs in dragonstone, since we found them I had dreams of how to hatch them, one day I made a pyre, I laid the eggs and once the fire was lit I put myself on the bonfire" Daenerys replied. Jon looked at him in surprise "The princess could have burned you" Daenerys smiled "Well, fire can't kill a dragon."</p><p> </p><p>They both spent the afternoon laughing."I think it's time to go back, I don't want to be missed so much," Jon said as he stroked his direwolf's head.</p><p> </p><p>They both got up from the place ready to return to the city. Jon approached Caraxes who was resting on one side. "It's time to go back boy, soves" the dragon stretched its wings and flew away.</p><p> </p><p>They returned silently to the red fortress, always protected by their direwolf, while people looked at the creature with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you very much for the walk Jon, I really enjoyed seeing your dragon" said Daenerys once they reached the fortress. Jon smiled "there is nothing to be thankful for Daenerys".</p><p> </p><p>They both said goodbye and went to their respective rooms. Upon arrival, he found Rhaenys in her room. "Where were you, have I been looking for you?" She asked angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys smiled "Oh, I was dating Jon" she replied. Rhaenys looked at him mischievously "Oh you were with Jon dear aunt, I hope you didn't do anything indecent to my little brother".</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys pretended to be offended "Oh please, who do you take me for dear niece for?".</p><p>"Well, I take you for a lewd woman who loves to fuck people in her family," I reply with a dirty smile.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys pretended to be offended "that's a lie" she said dramatically, putting her hand on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then what have you been up to?" She asked with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"Well we went to see his dragon, he was out of town" Daenerys replied. "Hmm I see, so you didn't do dirty things with Jon, like riding her dragon," Rhaenys said maliciously.</p><p> </p><p>The very idea of having ridden Jon with his dragon looking at her full of excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh key, imagine the two of us riding jon like two dragons in heat, me riding his beautiful face and you riding his cock" Rhaenys said as Daenerys' excitement increased.</p><p> </p><p>"By now Rhaenys, we will have our time to have our dragon wolf" said Daenerys mischievously. Rhaenys laughed as they both dreamed of riding their dragon wolf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. CHAPTER 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JON STARGAYEN </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you are adjusting well," Robb said. Jon was in his room along with Arya and Robb who had come to visit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well what can I tell you? Everybody in the South is such pompous shit," Jon said. Rob and Arya laughed at his comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, how are you doing with the king?" Arya asked intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed before answering "Well the truth is that we haven't talked much, I don't know if I want to establish a relationship with him" he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's with your father, shouldn't you try?" Arya spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did Arya want that? He's the man who abandoned me and left me alone so as not to disturb the damn Dornishmen," he said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your brothers, how are you with them?" Robb asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We haven't talked much, Aegon is distant and Rhaenys is kinder" Jon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about the rest of your family Jon?" Arya asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get along well with Laena and Daenerys, I've also talked to Sheira" answered Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow jon, those are all the most beautiful women in the family and you're bringing out your Targayen side" Jon said with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh that's not what is happening Robb" said Jon annoyed. Both Arya and Robb laughed at her reccion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are the rest?" Jon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well Sansa is delighted to be in the capital, I think she has become friends with Margery Tyrell and they are having tea, my mother is also delighted to return to the south and Rikon and Bran dream of seeing gentlemen so I have gone with my father to see swords and stuff "Robb replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I imagine Sansa is the ideal lady," he said with a smile, both Robb and Arya smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Jon got up to see who it could be, when he opened the door he was surprised to see his grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grandma, I didn't expect to see you, come in please" said Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grandmother came into the room, noticing the presence of Robb and Arya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both seeing the queen mother bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Robb, Arya, could you have a moment with my grandson?" the queen mother asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course" they both said to see. The two of them left in silence "See you later Jon" said Robb as he left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they came out the queen mother gave him a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see that you are installing yourself well in the fortress" her grandmother spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If my room is comfortable enough, it hurts that I have to go later" answered jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The queen was put off by the comment "When are you going to leave, Jon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know for sure a week later, I can't leave my position for long, I also have a company to run" answered Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a shame, I would like you to stay to get to know yourself better, you have so much from your father" Jon made a face at that comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry grandma but you're wrong about that, we are nothing alike" said jon irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grandmother sighed sadly. "I know things were wrong with you jon, one of my many regrets is not being able to be there for you, I could be a mother to you, can you forgive your grandmother for being so negligent?" she said as tears threatened to come out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed "I'm not going to lie to you, when I was little I always wondered why my father was never with me, why my father's family never came to visit me, the only Targayen who cared about me was Grandfather Aemon, the He always came with uncle Benjen to see me, he was the one who taught me to speak Valyrian, the one who told me stories about our house when I was sick, I'm sorry for telling you this but for me, my great-uncle aemon was the only one in my father's family that I consider my relative "answered jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon saw how tears came out of his grandmother, Jon instinctively reached out to comfort her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm very sorry my boy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was a bad grandmother for you, I wish I would have been and for you" his grandmother answered through tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now grandmother, don't cry, it's not worth crying about the past" said Jon while hugging his grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would very much like to meet you, grandson, I would like you to see me as your grandmother" she said wiping her tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course grandmother" she said with a smile, her grandmother smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why don't you start telling me how you got your dragon and founded your company" said Queen Rhaella with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled and began to tell his story. They spent all afternoon telling stories, Jon really enjoyed this meeting with her grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Jon, tomorrow will be the day they introduce you to the seven kingdoms how you feel" asked her grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to lie to you, I don't like being the center of attention" Jon said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grandmother laughed "Rhaegar hated the attention he got too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any advice you want to give me Grandma?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, tomorrow at the banquet you don't trust anyone, many of them will come to you because they want something in return, others will take the opportunity to sow discord in the family, be careful Jon" answered her grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon took note of what his grandmother said "Thank you very much Grandma, I'll take note."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grandmother smiled at him before getting up "I think it's time for me to go, I liked talking to you jon, I hope you'll let me visit you when you come back" he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course Grandma, I wouldn't like it at all" Jon replied. Before leaving, his grandmother stroked his direwolf's head. "You have a great partner who supports you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I trust ghost with my life" Jon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take care Jon, see you tomorrow at the banquet" replied his grandmother.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Finally the day had arrived. Tonight was his debut in the seven kingdoms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At last, people will meet the bastard son of King Rhaegar, the first of his name.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was smiling to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today the nobles of the seven kingdoms would see his face. Jon would be lying if he weren't nervous, being around so many people wasn't to his liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing when he found himself looking at himself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How will they look at him, as a usurper ?, as the next Demon blackfire ?, The truth is that he had no ambition to reach the throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have quite a few problems on the island and I run it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he left the room. A maid was waiting for him at the door along with a royal guard to take him to the banquet hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was not used to walking through the fortress always followed by a royal guard. During this time Jon spent it training alongside Ser Arthur in the training yard, along with Rhaenys, sometimes Aegon would join in but he always seemed distant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also used to talk when he saw Daenerys, Laena and Sheira walking, they used to visit him in the training yard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked to the party room, his mind imagined what his life would have been like if he had grown up with his siblings and family in the capital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He would surely have a better relationship with Aegon and Rhaenys, would have grown up with the love of a father.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, surely queen elia will not tolerate my presence, treating me like a bastard, the faith of the seven and the nobles would think of me as a second darkfire demon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigh when he reached the banquet hall, he was surprised that it was taking place in the throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A guard announced his presence and the doors were suddenly flung open. Jon sighed as he entered the room followed by his direwolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he entered the room all eyes were on him, watching him with curiosity and calculating eyes. Many nobles were surprised that their direwolf looked at him curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon looked around trying to recognize someone, to one side of the room, it was his Stark family along with the nobles of the north. He gave a brief glance as he made his way to the royal family table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arrival, he sat in the available place next to Sheira, briefly greeted everyone, the king had a big smile on his face, Queen Elia had an indifferent look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king rose from his seat initiating the banquet.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHEIRA </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheira was in her seat, watching the nobles arrive for the celebration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside her was her sister, Princess Daenerys, talking animatedly with Rhaenys.The first to arrive were the Starks along with the rest of the northern nobles, he was disappointed when he did not see Jon with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lord stark I thought that jon would come with you" asked his brother the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Jon is still in his room, he will arrive a little later" Lord stark replied, his brother seemed disappointed with the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, let's hope he's not late for his banquet of honor" said the king laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Valeryons being part of the family sat with them at the main table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next to arrive were the Tullys followed by the arryn. Both families showed their respect to the royal family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next to arrive were the Tyrells. "It is an honor to have the Tyrell family here," said the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For nothing in the world would we miss seeing the missing son of his majesty" commented Olenna Tyrell, the queen of thorns. "Forgive your majesty, but I do not see your second son, it is not so important to show us his appearance"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My son is in his rooms, he will be here in a while" Rhaegar said with a tight smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see, then I'll greet your son another time" replied the head of the Tyrell family</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next family were the Baratheon and Lannister. The meeting between Lord Lannister and the king was tense, Tywin arrived with his two children, Jaime and Tyrion, Jaime came with his wife Lady Lannister, as he understood she was a wife of one of his standard bearers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last to arrive were the Martells, Doran could not come due to his illness so he sent his older children along with Obelyn with his daughters and his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oberyn greeted the king vigorously. "My dear sister, it is a pleasure to see you" Oberyn said when she saw her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go oberyn how long, hello ellaria it is a pleasure to see you, my dear nephews how long without seeing each other" replied the queen hugging her brother and nephews.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rhaenys, cousin, it's good to see you" Arianna said when she saw her cousin giving her a hug. "It's good to see you cousin too" Rhaenys replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daenerys, it's good to see you too" she said greeting her sister. "Nice to see you too Arianna" her sister replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Princess, it's good to see you again" Quienty said with a smile. Her sister gave her a tight smile, which was strange, according to her informants, her sister and the prince had had sex in dorne with their niece Rhaenys, but it seemed that now her sister was avoiding the Dornish prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well dear cousin, where is your little brother? I really want to see him," Arianne asked mischievously to her niece Rhaenys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you're interested in her brother, he is  a bastard" Quienty replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheira looked at the Dornian prince glaring at him, bastard or not he is a member of the family. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They are hypocrites. I am a bastard too, Sheira seastar, the bastard daughter of King Aerys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep your voice down, we don't want any problems with the royal family" Arianna replied scolding her brother, her brother shrugged. Noticing his gaze, Princess Arianna went to where she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Shiera, my brother usually has bad manners, you know that in dorne we don't usually discriminate against bastards" he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheira smiled tightly "Oh don't worry, I just hope you treat Jon that way" she replied. She immediately saw how the princess tensed "of course" and then went to speak to Aegon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while all the families were at their tables. "Where is Jon should be here" asked her sister Daenerys. Her brother Viserys sighed "Apparently your bastard is late"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaegar glared at him "Don't talk like that about my son, I'm warning you viserys" Viserys just sighed and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while a guard announced Jon's arrival. Everyone waited for breath when the doors opened. Jon entered followed by his direwolf. Everyone turned to look at him, Jon looked beautiful, his curls were now tied up in a ponytail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lilac eyes surveyed the entire room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's very beautiful .</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw margery tyrell's predatory gazes as jon passed, Arianne's shocked face. He also didn't miss the stares from Rhaenys, Daenerys, and Laena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My nephew is going to make a big impression on people from now on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sheira smiled to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon advanced over to the royal family table, where he sat next to him, briefly greeting everyone before sitting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother, seeing that his son had arrived, got up to start the banquet "Now that we are all here, I declare the banquet dedicated to my son Jon Stargayen opened," he said, raising his glass aloft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all started eating. The atmosphere at the royal table was festive, very few times her brother the king had a smile on his face, on the other hand Queen Elia seemed not to want to be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheira understood her, but it wasn't Jon's fault carrying his parents' problems either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jooon," Sheira yelled at Jon, breaking the silence at the table. Jon turned to look at him "Mmmm".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My sister told me that the other day you took her to see your dragon, when are you planning to take her to see your dragon?" She asked pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That Jon I want to see Caraxes too" Rhaenys replied also pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled "Anytime you want we can go one of these days" he replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you tell us how your dragon was born?" Sheira asked. Jon began to recount in great detail how he had sacrificed the ramsay snow to bring his dragon to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finished, he saw the shocked faces except for Daenerys. "I can't believe the bastard has a dragon" Viseys replied without a hint of control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon glared at him "And you owe it to yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prince Viserys, a true dragon, not like your bastard" Viserys replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon arched an eyebrow "well, I may be half a dragon, but the only one that doesn't have a dragon is your viserys," Jon replied, everyone laughing, even Aegon cracked a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How dare you bastard?" Viserys responded angrily, the king and queen mother scolded Viserys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm warning you, Viserys doesn't cause trouble today," Rhaella said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viserys leaned back in his seat and gave Jon a dirty look. The rest of the evening passed in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon, then would you mind dancing with me" his sister asked Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit he beat me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know princess, I'm warning you princess, I'm not a good dancer" Jon replied with shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheira and Rhaenys laughed at her embarrassment "Don't tell me you're ashamed" Rhaenys asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well dear sister I didn't use to dance much in winterfal, I don't like being the center of attention" answered Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well jon it seems that today you will be the center of attention" Sheira said with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon got up suddenly from the table "well I'll retire, I'll go say hello to my cousins Stark" said this he got up towards the stark table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sheira left, she looked at Jon's beautiful silhouette, she smiled maliciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am a dragon, and I always get what I want and I will have it today</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JON STARGAYEN </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon got up from the royal table, heading to see his cousins. He approached the table where the Northerners were, his cousin Arya along with his other cousins smiled when they saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jooon nice to see you" said Arya</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you little wolf?" Answered Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well enjoying your party" he replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon greeted his uncles and the rest of the Northerners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is Robb" he asked not seeing where Robb was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's dancing together with lady karstark" answered Sansa pointing to the dance floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon laughed at Robb dancing "Wow I see you're wasting no time" he said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you doing at the real family l table Jon?" Asked his uncle Nedd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you know I hate being the center of attention" Jon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His uncle laughed at his comment "You have to watch what happens at the banquet, a lot of people try to damage your reputation" Jon nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know Grandma Rhaella told me about that" answered Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while he saw a group of nobles from the capital and went over to speak with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could use this occasion to expand my business in the capital</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought as he went to talk to the group of nobles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>on spent the time talking to the nobles of the capital, promoting their jewelry mines, some wanted to go to his island to buy jewelry for their wives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, this banquet will be a great investment for my business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon thought as he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while her aunt Daenerys Targayen appeared with a big smile, she was wearing a great dress that was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, are all Targayen women that beautiful?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon stargayen allows me this dance" said Daenerys with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course" he said taking her hand as he led her to the center of the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both started dancing, Jon realized that all eyes were on both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate being the center of attention," Jon blurted out, earning a smile from Daenerys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know" Daenerys answered with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's why you took me dancing to be the center of attention Daenerys" replied Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dany you can call me dany" Dany answered with a smile that jon loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good Dany" Jon replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you're a good dancer, I think Jon Stargayen lied to me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon let out a laugh "I don't usually dance very often" the music ended and they broke up. "Don't forget, tomorrow you have to take me and Rhae to see caraxes" said dany winking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn these women.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two separated, Daenerys returned to her seat with the rest of the royal family, while Jon went outside for some fresh air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon looked from the balcony at the infinite sky, looking at the stars, wishing he were with caraxes flying through the infinite sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am a dragon, my place is in heaven.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon" jon turned to see who had called him, when he realized he saw Laena, she looked beautiful in the moonlight. Jon was stunned for a while before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me Laena" he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laena smiled at him "I didn't see you at the party, I thought you were gone."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm not very comfortable with so many people, I hate being the center of attention" Jon replied with a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I see, what are you doing out here?" Laena asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Looking at the stars I guess, right now I would like to be flying with caraxes" said jon with a sigh. Laena laughed "what's stopping you?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"A lot of things "</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I too would like to fly on top of a dragon, to be free" Laena replied closer and closer to her face. Both violet eyes looked at each other with intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before their lips met they heard footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Laena was looking for you, she couldn't find you" said her aunt the princess Shaella targayen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both parted immediately. "Mother I was with Jon, nothing bad happened" Laena said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Aunt Shaelle" answered Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you two doing outside?" Asked his aunt curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing came out for air, I don't like being the center of attention, and apparently Laena found me" answered Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her aunt looked at them knowingly "Laena your father is looking for you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laena said goodbye to Jon "See you later Jon."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These women will be death to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A while later, Jon's tranquility was interrupted again by a strange character.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The bastard son of the king" Jon turned when he saw the character. Realizing who he was. Tyrion lannister, Tywin's dwarf son.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The dwarf of roca  casterly, and for your information I'm not a bastard, my parents were married" Jon replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If that's true" the dwarf asked with complicity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If my parents were married by the old gods" Jon replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the old gods are not worshiped here in the south, so for many you are a bastard"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't care, I'm not andal, I'm a northerner, a descendant of the first men" Jon answered with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That means nothing, for many you are a bastard, besides the faith of the seven does not recognize a second woman" Tyrion replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't care, in my family people have had several wives, Aegon and his sisters, Maegor had seven wives, Daeron III had 3 wives, and don't forget I'm a dragon and a dragon doesn't care about the opinions of the others "Jon replied, he saw Tyrion Lannister laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I like you Jon, you have character, and apparently you don't care what other people think of you" I reply.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But let me give you some advice, remember who you are, because the world will not forget what you are, use it as armor" Tyrion replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon pondered his words silently "Thank you very much for your kind words, I will always remember you" he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And tell me, Jon Stargayen, how do you see the south?" Tyrion asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both began to talk, Jon discovered how much he liked talking with Tyrion lannister. He was a great talker and enjoyed their company.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, tyrion said goodbye to jon, saying he had to watch over his niece myrcella.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon decided to return to the party, when he returned he went to the table of the royal family, but was interrupted by a person.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"At last the lost son deigns to show us his face" Jon turned to see the man speaking to him, only to discover it was Obelyn Martell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Prince Oberyn is a pleasure to meet you" Jon replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you impressed a lot of people," Oberyn replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope in a good way"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oberyn smiled "In a good way"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want Oberyn? I know your family doesn't like me, so why don't you talk" Jon asked the prince. Oberyn shrugged "I just want to know what your intentions are."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My intentions?, is that I have to have some" Jon replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since you won the war on the steptons a lot of people whisper things, rumors that the king's second son wants a crown," replied Oberyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon laughed at him insinuations "So that's what it's about isn't it? You see me as someone who wants to get a crown right"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just trying to defend the kingdom from my nephews" Oberyn defended himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So to you I'm a  Daemon blackfyre , right?" Answered Jon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not what I mean"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh of course not, it is not enough for you and your family that my father sends me far, in the north and that he has given me land to rule, now I am a problem for my brothers" Jon replied, approaching Oberyn's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch out, Prince Jon, Dorne will always be ready to defend the crown and future kings"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now I tell you something, Prince Oberyn, I am not interested in the throne, I have never been interested, I have lands to govern and a company to run, I am not interested in being king, but if you or someone from your family tries to do something against me I'll show you the mercy of a dragon, "Jon replied. They looked at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will bear it in mind, prince jon" replied Oberyn bowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon turned in the direction of the royal family. When he arrived, they all looked at him worried about the exchange with Oberyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon, what did my uncle say? I hope he didn't bother you," his sister Rhaenys asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, we've already figured it out" Jon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw his direwolf being pampered by Laeana and Daenerys "I see you like ghost company" He said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We love her fur, she is very soft" Laena replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like her red eyes, they are beautiful" Daenerys answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon spent the rest of the party drinking with Rhaenys and Aegon, Laena and Daenerys went out dancing with the Tyrell boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the king asked for silence. Everyone was silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today we gather to celebrate the return of my second son, the son I had with my beloved Lyanna, a son who was not lucky enough to see him grow up, but today justice has been done, today my son has returned home, that's why today I congratulate my son Jon Stargayen, of the Targayen house, a toast to my second son, the Dragon Wolf ”the king said aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>DRAGONWOLF everyone yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon hated all the attention he was getting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the night when the banquet was over, one by one they were vacating the room, the king had long since gone to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaenys had to be carried by his brother Aegon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys left along with Laena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>John could barely get to his room with his direwolf.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Sheira in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Jon, you finally made it," Sheira said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here ? "</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"To see how you are" Sheira replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't be here" he said looking at her eyes, her eyes were a different color, giving her a unique beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Why can't I be here" she said with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Because things can happen that I can't control"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I don't want you to control it" Sheira said looking at him intensely</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit the wine is already affecting me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"This is not right, we are family" said Jon trying to control his body and his emotions, while Sheira approached and caressed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that since you arrived I haven't stopped thinking about you, how can I ride you, how can I fuck you" she said sensually.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he felt arousal fill his body as he approached her beautiful face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, this woman will be my death.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't, you're my aunt"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to protest weakly, but the truth is that he wanted to fuck her right there, since he had arrived all the girls had annoyed him, his sister Rhaenys, Laena, Daenerys, all using their beauty to annoy him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheira smiled on his face "I can see it Jon, you want to fuck me, you want to make me yours, I'm a dragon Jon and I always get what I want, are you a dragon Jon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De Pontro Jon captured her face in a kiss. A kiss full of desire. Sheira began to remove her clothes, while jon did the same with her dress</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon took Sheira to his bed, placing her on the bed while kissing her beautiful face, Sheira smiled as Jon removed her clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon released her breasts, her nipples hard from his arousal. Jon started sucking on one of them, while Sheira moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After releasing one, he popped the other nipple into his mouth while Sheira ran her hands through her hair, loosening the curls in her hair. Jon took the opportunity to remove his pants, being completely naked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he began to go down her body leaving a face of kisses on her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon removed her small clothing, leaving her completely naked. Jon started to get to where his swollen clit was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon ....." Sheira's face looked at him expectantly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you will know what it is to be eaten by a hungry wolf" said jon maliciously</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he started licking her pussy. Slowly at first, savoring its tender flavor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is better than wine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheria grabbed her hair and ran her hands through her curls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he began to attack her pussy quickly, alternating between sucking and licking. Shiera began to moan louder and louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon ....."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon stuck a finger inside her. Feeling his insides throbbing. He inserted a second finger inside her. Making her moan louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>""Jonn ... fuck ... I'm close"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Sheira, I want to taste your taste" Sheira slid into his mouth, Jon couldn't help but savor her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm you taste delicious" Jon replied. Sheira tried to compose herself after Jon's delicious attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you are a talented man Jon" she said looking at his manhood with eyes full of desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheira quickly pushed Jon onto the bed. "Now it's my turn" she said with an evil smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheira began to attack his manhood by holding it in her mouth. Jon let out a big sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sheira ... fuck ... keep it up" Sheira started to pick up the pace, Jon put his hands to his head, causing Sheira to take more of him in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sheira, I'm close"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheira's dick out of her mouth "It's not my dragon wolf yet, we still have all night"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheira brought his manhood to her wet folds of arousal, Jon sighed when he felt her wet folds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right after, he shoved his hard cock into her dripping pussy. They both let out a huge sigh. Jon gripped his hips, picking up the pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah jon ... fuck yeah ... that's fucking your aunt"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"that's what you like sheira you like to have your nephew inside your pussy well"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah ... fuck yeah ... I like it" Sheira replied as she put her hands on Jon's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheira began to furiously mount Jon. Jon felt like he was riding caraxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Shiera ... this is how you ride a dragon"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both kissed, then Jon captured one of his nipples as Sheira let out a huge sigh. He grabbed her around the waist and furiously quickened his stride, feeling his cock hit the walls of her uterus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like the walls of her pussy were contracting. "Jon ... I'm close"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Run for me, I'm close too"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she felt the walls of her pussy contract, Jon felt his cock contract, releasing his seed inside her. They both fell on the bed tired, Sheira resting her head on his bare chest as Jon ran his hands through his long silver hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was intense" Sheria said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YES, it was" Jon replied with a smile before they both fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. CHAPTER 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAENERYS </p><p> </p><p>Daenerys got out of bed ready to start the day. I was excited, today I was going to see caraxes with jon and Rhaenys. Once prepared, she left her room in the direction of Jon's room.</p><p> </p><p>Just before arriving she was surprised to see her sister Sheira come out of Jon's room.</p><p> </p><p>"Sheira," Danereys said surprised putting her hands to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Her sister turned to look at her, noticing on her face that she was clearly surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Sister what are you doing here" he answered trying to control his nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys gave him an accusatory look "you've spent the night with Jon, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Her sister sighed before answering "yes" she said trying to control her smile. Daenerys for an unknown reason felt jealous of her sister, for not being the first one to sleep with jon.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you didn't waste your time" she said trying not to sound too jealous. Her sister grumbled "Come on, little sister, she's a handsome man, she wasn't going to waste the occasion" she said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys tried to control her jealousy "You should have warned me sister" her sister looked at her with a raised eyebrow "oh and why would she do that, maybe you would like to join us" she said with a mischievous smile.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys looked away so he wouldn't notice her blush. "You could have told me, you know I would have liked to fuck him"</p><p> </p><p>Her sister laughed "you and Rhaenys always have fun and you never call me, this time I wanted it just for me, and I assure you that nothing compares to riding a dragon" her sister replied with a mischievous smile.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys felt her arousal rise with the double meaning of the innuendo.</p><p> </p><p>"Well dear sister I'm going to go back to my room, Jon is sleeping on the bed, try not to do anything unseemly" said his sister with a smile.</p><p>Daenerys felt her arousal rise with the double meaning of the innuendo.</p><p> </p><p>"Well dear sister I'm going to go back to my room, Jon is sleeping on the bed, try not to do anything unseemly" said his sister with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys saw her sister return to her room, when she entered Jon's room she saw his direwolf in a corner of the room. When the wolf noticed her presence, he came to greet her licking her hand, Daenerys laughed and stroked her big head "you are always taking good care of your master".</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys noticed that Jon was sleeping peacefully in his bed, she came over to watch him sleep. Jon slept only with blankets, only covering what was necessary, Daenerys felt the moisture build up in her lower parts only to see Jon's almost naked body.</p><p>Her strong arms and shoulders, her slim face with her beautiful loose curls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This man is a danger to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She thought as she stood next to him on the bed. Daenerys stroked his face, running her hands through his loose curls. For a moment she thought about how her nephew's lips tasted, what would happen if she took off the blanket and rode her nephew like a dragon.</p><p> </p><p>After a while I notice how her nephew moved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She is surely waking up under my touch. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He thought as he caressed her face, giving in to his lust, he began to plant kisses on her face, first on her lips and then on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing that she was beginning to sigh, increasing her excitement, after a while Jon began to open her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Sheira?" Jon asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys smiled "No jon, I'm Daenerys" she replied as she got on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Daenerys? What are you doing here?" Jon said trying to get up. Daenerys smiled as she blocked him and forced him to stay on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Jon, I was here to look for you to go see caraxes, imagine finding my sister coming out of fucking you" Daenerys replied.</p><p>"It bothers you?" Jon replied with a dirty smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all" Daenerys replied trying not to sound jealous "You know why, because now I have it all to myself" then he captured her lips in a kiss full of desire. Jon at first tried to fight her, but he gradually gave in to his desire.</p><p> </p><p>"Daenerys, we didn't have to go see caraxes" Jon replied once they broke apart for air.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys smiled "well Jon, this is more important" she replied with a cheeky smile as her hand went down his chest reaching his manhood.</p><p> </p><p>"Daenerys" Jon replied with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems that your little dragon wants to go out to play" said Daenerys as she kissed Jon's lips. Jon, with a swift movement, removed his hands from his manhood, moving Daenerys from her position to get on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>"She is a bad girl Daenerys, you are playing with fire" Jon replied with eyes full of desire.</p><p> </p><p>"Fire doesn't kill a dragon" Daenerys answered with her cheeky smile.</p><p>"You are so dear" Jon immediately captured her lips in a passionate kiss, while with his hands he began to remove the princess's clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"You have too many clothes Daenerys"</p><p> </p><p>"Well then you'll have to fix it"</p><p> </p><p>Jon pulled out all of Daenerys's clothes, staring at Daenerys's figure with eyes full of desire. Jon captured one of her breasts in his mouth, getting a sigh from Denerys as his right hand went to massage her swollen clit.</p><p> </p><p>"Jooooon" Daenerys exclaimed, Jon put the other nipple in his mouth before going down her belly leaving a trail of kisses before reaching her wet pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys sighed excitedly when she knew what was going to happen. Jon started licking her pussy, sucking on her folds before sticking his tongue inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Jon sucked and licked her juices, reveling in their taste. "Jooon ........ fuck jon" Daenerys kept moaning loudly wondering if any maid would hear them. Daenerys felt in the clouds as her hands went to her head grabbing her curls.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon damn, I'm close" Daenerys said as she felt her legs fade.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, I want to taste you, daenerys," Jon replied as he licked and sucked her clit.</p><p> </p><p>"Jooooooonnnn" Daenerys said before releasing herself into her mouth, feeling flaccid, looking between her legs she saw Jon smile. He quickly brought her face closer, kissing her lips, savoring himself on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Now get under me, I've always wanted to ride a wolf dragon" he said with a cheeky smile. It is true that he had fucked aegon, but aegon was only a dragon, jon was not only a dragon, he was also a wolf, a powerful mixture was in his blood and that excited her.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys quickly got on top of her suit, lifting his manhood toward her dripping pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys and Jon sighed once his cock filled her completely, filling her perfectly. Daenerys began to move her hips, riding him furiously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck it feels so good, this is what it feels like to ride a real dragon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Damn Daenerys feels so good, tell me what it feels like to fuck your nephew, dirty woman, is it what you want to ride on your nephew's cock" Jon replied with rapid breathing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Jon I like that my nephew is inside me" Daenerys answered desperately.</p><p> </p><p>That's it" Jon ran his hands all over her body until he reached her butt holding it tight. Instantly, Jon began to increase his penetrations. Daenerys felt as if her body was on fire,</p><p>delighting in the sweet pain of her pussy, feeling how his cock reached her uterus, after a while she felt the walls of her pussy contract.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Fuck ... Jon I'm close" said Daenerys.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Daenerys, I'm close too" after a while she felt how Jon's cock contracted inside her, releasing his warm seed inside her.</p><p> </p><p>"That was wonderful" Daenerys finally said once she managed to recover from her sweet tremors.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Daenerys, but we don't have to go with Rhaenys, I think she's waiting for us" Jon replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>He has a beautiful smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Jon" Daenerys answered capturing her lips in a passionate kiss "I think we have to take a shower before we go".</p><p> </p><p>Jon started laughing, daenerys soon caught her laughter "Sure princess, would you like to join me in the shower?" She asked with a mischievous smile on her beautiful face, her lilac eyes shining with intensity.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Jon I would like nothing else" Daenerys answered with a smile.</p><hr/><p>Daenerys saw Rhaenys excited face when she touched the large head of caraxes.</p><p> </p><p>They were together outside the wall in the same place where they were the other day. Jon and Daenerys spent the morning together in their rooms, putting their bodies together, neither of them wanted to leave the room. It wasn't until a maid arrived reporting that Rhaenys was waiting for them that they finally left the room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rhaenys always had a curious mind, realizing that something had happened between her and Jon, she spent the entire journey wondering what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys finally relented by telling him in great detail what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaenys gasped once she finished telling him everything. She got angry for not having invited her to participate.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys smiled at her niece and promised to share it with Jon, getting a mischievous smile on her face.</p><p>"It's beautiful Jon, I have to tell you that I have some envy of you, you have caraxes that are already big enough to ride on it" said Rhaenys.</p><p> </p><p>"You have nothing to worry about, soon you will be able to ride on your dragon, and that leads me to a question why don't you have your dragons in king's landing?" Jon asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It is because we think that our dragons will grow better in dragonstone and they are free and can hunt and develop" Daenerys replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, it's a wise decision" replied Jon "I hope that one day we can fly together through the western skies" he said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course little brother I would like nothing more" Rhaenys replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped for a while with caraxes before returning to the red fortress. The three of them came back laughing and joking. Upon reaching the fortress, Jon said goodbye to them, saying that he had arranged to meet Robb for a walk around the city.</p><p> </p><p>When Jon left, both girls smiled thinking of the evil bread they had prepared for Jon.</p><hr/><p>JON STARGAYEN </p><p> </p><p>Jon sighed once he got to his room, the ghost was lying in his place in the room, Jon lay down in his room, thinking about the events that had happened in the last hours.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Shit, these damn women will be my death. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He quickly got ready to take a bath. He was back from being with Robb and Arya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Arya of course, never misses an occasion to escape. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the bathtub, she sighed at the contact of the water temperature, relaxing her muscles, while her mind relaxed, she returned to the events of this morning, how she fucked Sheira and Daenerys.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have fucked my two aunts and I liked it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Apparently I am more Targayen than I seem. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jon tried with all his might to get those dark thoughts out, he grew up in the north where incest is frowned upon, but when he saw the two silver-haired beauties, he couldn't resist, it's like something in his blood is calling. he was the same with Leana.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ancient gods, please give me the strength to endure this. </em>
</p><p>Once he got out of the tub, ready to go to bed, or so he thought. After a while he saw how someone would open the door to his room.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly got on his guard, but relaxed when he saw his sister next to Daenerys.</p><p> </p><p>"Girls, what are you doing here?" He asked confused, but deep down he knew why they had come.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here to check something jon" Rhaenys said in a sensual voice, which increased Jon's excitement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No jon you have to stop is your sister. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"And can you tell what it is?" Asked Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Jon told me that you are dedicated to fucking our aunts Jon, I did not know you were that kind of person, looking noble and calm when you are actually a person of many talents" Rhaenys replied with a dirty smile.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaenys was beautiful, although she did not have the classic Valyrian attributes she was still a beautiful woman, her Dornish and Targayen blood still worked on her.</p><p> </p><p>Jon raised a defiant eyebrow "Then you would like to discover my talents, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Rhaenys smiled proudly "I've come to find out if both Daenerys and Sheira haven't lied to me" she said as she approached Jon.</p><p> </p><p>Jon approached her grabbing her by the waist, whispering in her ear "That's what you want well, you want to know how your brother's cock tastes" Rhaenys sighed excitedly at his words "Would you like your little brother's cock to be inside from yours?" Rhaenys purred contently.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a bad girl Rhaenys and so are you Daenerys" Jon said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"So how are you going to punish us, Jon?" Rhaenys challenged.</p><p> </p><p>"First dear sister, first I will fuck you while daenerys touches herself while looking at us" Jon replied with a smile. Rhaenys sighed in excitement, but daenerys pouted "That's not fair Jon I want to have you inside me too."</p><p> </p><p>"No princess, first Rhaenys, that's your punishment for this morning" Jon replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"So Jon are you going to start or do I have to take the lead" Rhaenys said as she dropped her dress, revealing her large breasts and caramel skin.</p><p> </p><p>Jon's mouth watered at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck these women will be my death. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jon quickly pounced on Rhaenys capturing her lips in a kiss full of desire, his hands flew all over her body landing on her two beautiful cheeks of her butt holding him tightly as he carried her to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Once he placed Rhaenys on the bed, his lips traveled over every inch of her skin, first her lips, then her breasts, before moving down her belly before finishing in her wet pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Once he got between her legs, Jon licked his lips at the sight, her pussy was beautiful, just like Daenerys and Sheira's.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly spread his legs and attacked her swollen clit. Drawing sweet moans from his sister. The room was filled with the moans of his sister Rhaenys and his aunt Daenerys who couldn't bear the sight and touched themselves in the chair next to him.</p><p> </p><p>That's Daenerys, wait your turn.</p><p> </p><p>Jon licked and sucked on his sister's pussy, first slowly enjoying its sweet taste.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon, I'm close"</p><p> </p><p>Then Rhaenys melted in his mouth, Jon gulped down all of her juices, reveling in their sweet taste.</p><p> </p><p>"This is just the beginning little sister" then he put his hard manhood in her pussy, they both sighed, Jon began to penetrate her while kissing him fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Purity of blood my balls, if all Targayen pussies are that good, it is normal that we commit incest. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jon accelerated his penetrations, watching his sister's tits bump, increasing her arousal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm fucking my sister and I'm liking it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Jon ..... Damn, that's jon, fuck your sister, hit me with your cock inside me" Jon increased the penetrations, while next to him he saw a desperate Daeneys who had taken off her clothes putting one of her fingers in her dripping pussy.</p><p> </p><p>The vision of always fucking her sister and Daenerys's touch was too much for Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"Rhaenys ... damn, I'm close"</p><p> </p><p>"Run inside my little brother, I want to have you inside me," Rhaenys replied. Jon felt his balls contract, shooting his seed at Rhaenys, Jon lay on top of Rhaenys trying to control his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked to her side, watching Daenerys catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit, Daenerys is still missing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She quickly got out of Rhaenys and stood up. "Daenerys get down on all fours," Jon said in an authoritative voice. He saw the face of excitement that Daenerys had, watching as she obediently paid attention to what she was saying, putting her beautiful behind in view, the only image made his cock throb and rise.</p><p> </p><p>He wasted no time with Daenerys, mercilessly penetrating her, watching him move in and out of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck jon ... that's fucking me hard" Daenerys said between moans, her breasts bouncing with each penetration.</p><p> </p><p>"You like this Daenerys, pretending to be a perfect princess, when you are a whore who likes your nephew's cock" Jon said sensually in her ear as he kissed her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes ..... if Jon I'm your whore, I like my nephew's cock, fuck me and give me your seed" Daenerys answered while enjoying the penetrations of her nephew.</p><p> </p><p>With those words, Jon increased the speed of his penetrations, it was not long before he released his seed inside Daenerys.</p><p> </p><p>When they finished, Jon lay down on the bed tired, it had been a rough day. He watched as Daenerys and Rhaenys lay on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I think jon you are enjoying life in the south" said Rhaenys with a smile.</p><p>"Could be" answered Jon. Then the three targayen fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>The two weeks went by quickly for Jon. Not that he complained, he had made a great friendship with Laena, occasionally with kisses but he never got to anything else with her.</p><p> </p><p>With Sheira, Rhaenys and Daenerys things were different. The three women always managed to get into her room at night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not that I'm complaining, I had really enjoyed them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally the day of his departure arrived, his Stark family left two days before. They would travel by train.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon I want you to know, that you are welcome to the capital whenever you want son" his father said with a smile, while jon made sure that his direwolf was well attached to caraxes.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course your excellence" answered jon.</p><p> </p><p>"Little brother when I can fly in my dragon we will have a race" Rhaenys said with a smile. Jon smiled at his sister "of course Rhaenys".</p><p> </p><p>"Jon have a good trip" said Daenerys with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon, remember you have to invite me to skagos" Laene said, "Of course you can come whenever you want" replied Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind, I would also like to see you, if you allow me" said his grandmother Rhaella.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course grandma you are welcome" said Jon with a sincere smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Have a nice trip brother," Aegon said. Both aegon and jon had gotten close in these two weeks. Training in the training yard with Ser Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course brother" Queen Elia did not come to say goodbye, she kept her distance with Jon.</p><p> </p><p>Once fired from her family, she went up in caraxes ready to return to skagos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. NEW DRAGON KING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>THE WILD DRAGON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"General Daario, are the troops ready?" He asked General Daario.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If my prince is stationed near the Senate, we have men controlling the main avenues" answered General Daario.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well, wait for my orders, you can withdraw" replied Prince Aurion Belaerys, as he watched his generals leave the room, he leaned back in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An evil smile appeared on his face. All the perfectly laid out planning years will finally be fulfilled today. Prince Aurion Belaerys, a member of one of the most powerful dragon families in ancient Valyrian, one of the few families to escape Valyrian doom with the Targayens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They escaped doom by taking refuge in volantis, but lost their dragons in the process, for years before the dragon dance they asked the Targayens for help in rebuilding Valyrian but they refused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First Aegon targayen along with his dragon balerion defeated them before they began their conquest, then when king viserys reigned, they asked him for dragon eggs to help rebuild their house, but they also refused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those damn Targaryens, they refused to help us, their family was nothing in ancient Valyria, I will take revenge for their humiliations, I will teach them that my family are true dragons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled to himself as he made his way to see his dragon vylmax. When he got there, he rubbed his big snout and earned a purr from the dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those damn targayen, they think they're the only ones who brought the dragons back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and his five brothers had managed to hatch dragons, his was born 10 years ago, during this time his family kept the dragons hidden, not even the Senate of New Valyria knew of their existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My family will return to power, it's time to get rid of that damn senate that is useless, I will make Valirya great again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the ancient Valirya had no kings, his family bore the title of princes of Valyria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Valirya had no kings, but I will be its new emperor, a global Valyrian empire, as it should have been, I will be its new owner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as his twisted plans formed in his mind, after a while his brother Balor arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brother is everything ready"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well tell the troops to go to the senate" while he saw his brother leave ready to carry out his orders he addressed his dragon "very well my boy it's time to start a new era"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he mounted his dragon, flying over his mansion in the direction of volantis, it was not the first time he had flown, this was his fifth time but it always felt like the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron flew over the city as he watched his troops take over the key points of the city reducing the guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the building of the Senate, giving a mental order to his dragon landed in front of the building. When he got off his dragon he saw Daario along with his men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My lord, the senators are all held inside," Daario spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright let's get this over with"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He advanced with his men into the Senate, when he arrived he saw the entire Senate in their places, many had faces of horror, others had faces of panic, others of indignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prince Aerion, what is this all about?" The Chancellor of the Republic spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aerion glared at him before ordering one of his men to hit him. Then he turned to the senators "Hello senators, I know many of you are shocked, wondering what is happening, my answer is simple, I am here to be declared Emperor of Valyria"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly the room erupted in outrage, many of them yelling usurpers. Aerion smiled to himself, he expected this reaction, you fools, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will teach you not to fight a real dragon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By what right do you declare yourself emperor" declared a senator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My family was one of the forty families of the Dragon Lords of ancient Valyria, we helped found Valyria, we controlled the Valyrian Freehold, we were one of the most powerful families, I have every right to claim Valyria" Aerion replied as he spoke. to the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Valirya had no kings" replied another senator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aerion smirked before answering "That's right, until now, you have the option of declaring me emperor or dying by dragon fire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a lie, you don't have dragons," yelled another senator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aerion smirked as his dragon tore through the ceiling, letting several of the debris fall on the senators as it landed in the center next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vylmax threw a flame into the air while leaving the senators speechless and sock. Many of their faces were sweating, shocked that a dragon was in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I have said, I am a lord of the dragons, blood of the old Valyrian, declare myself emperor and I will make this empire what it was again, a new era begins today, I promise to defeat all our enemies, Valyrian will never know what is defeat "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was silent until a senator shouted "Long live Emperor Aerion, first of his name" then more senators joined him, while a sadistic smile adorned his face.</span>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>
  <span>"I see that everything has turned out as you expected" said her younger sister sera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was to be expected by the time they saw my dragon the decision was already made" she replied calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now what are we going to do brother" asked his sister while running her hands over his silver hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you will be my empress and you will reign by my side" he said while capturing her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad to hear that, what are your plans for Westeros?" her sister asked as her lips parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything is prepared, the troops are ready, ready to return the humiliation of 150 years ago" Aerion replied angrily, he had not forgotten the Targayens he will make sure they suffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do with Jon Stargaryen, he has earned a great reputation in the stepons, they told me that he has a dangerous dragon, it could be an inconvenience for our conquest plans, because apparently he also stands out as a commander" replied his sister Sera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have not forgotten, he is someone to be careful with, he has many men and a large fleet, a very well fortified island" Aerion replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So when will we start the invasion?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soon, in the coming months we will prepare the fleet"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The royal fleet could be a problem" asked her sister worried, Aerion smiled "Don't worry our informant in dragonstone is ready, she will give us a free pass".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sera smiled "I can't believe he was so stupid to ally himself with us"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aerion laughed "I've told you many times, the Targayen house is full of stupid people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both smiled as they planned their next moves.</span>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>
  <span>AEGON TARGAYEN </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aegon Targayen was hurrying to the council room, an emergency session had been called. When they arrived, everyone was at their posts except the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father came in after a while followed by Arthur "Okay, let's start the session."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your grace I have disturbing news from the east, apparently the prince Aerion Balearys has staged a coup and declared himself emperor of Valyria" Varys replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room was shocked and concerned, relations between the two countries have been tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could it happen?" Asked Lord Tarly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently he had the support of the army and some regional leaders," Varys answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think this fact could have repercussions on our relationships" asked the king's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know, for the moment the future emperor has not taken steps in a confrontation with us, I propose to monitor the situation" answered varys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father was silent before looking at him "Aegon what do you think we should do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aegon was silent as the whole room looked at him expectantly "I think we should reinforce the steps stone , we should tell Lord Velaryon to increase his fleet in the islands, I think we also need to bring Twin Lannister to the capital, and so I say even though he is not my favorite person, he is a great strategist and commander. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many attended in approval while awaiting the king's response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well it will be done as the heir prince said, varys sends a message to my brother Viserys in dragonstone and another to Lord Velaryon, he also sends a message to Tywin to go to the capital" replied the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your grace, there is also the issue of commitments" spoke petry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Crown Prince will marry Princess Rhaenys Targayen at the end of the year, Princess Daenerys will marry Prince Quienty Martell also at the end of the year."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aegon was already waiting for this news, Rhaenys and he were always together since they were little, what he did not expect was the marriage of his aunt with his cousin, it seems that his uncle Doran has known how to play his cards</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone attended with approval "If that's all, the session is over" Then everyone left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agon went to Maegor Fort to meet his sister Rhaenys, on the way he saw his uncle Oberyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nephew, nice to see you, it seems the council session was interesting" Aegon smiled at his uncle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was quite entertaining"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems that he has received the reports of the Essos situation," his uncle spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, for the moment we will only monitor the situation" replied Aegon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His uncle nodded "Nephew, I'm worried about you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aegon looked at him confused "What are you worried about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are worried about your future reign, since your brother returned to the capital, he has gained a lot of followers, he has the support of the north and the lands of the rivers and the valley, Doran is worried that he may launch a rebellion. "replied his Oberyn with a serious face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aegon looked at him confused, since he met Jon a moon ago they had gotten very close, fighting against being Arthur, his brother had told him many times that he was not interested in being king that he had enough with his company and rule skagos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Oberyn, Jon is not interested in being king, I spoke with him, both I and Rhaenys get along with him, I don't think he is a threat to my reign" replied Aegon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oberyn looked at him worried "It may be now, but you will never know what he may decide in the future or his future children."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aegon looked at him silently, his uncle had good points "Jon grew up with the Starks, I don't think he's that kind of person"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It may be, but he cannot be trusted, I recommend that you eliminate the threat in the face of a future uprising"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aegon looked at him shocked "Oberyn I hope you are not implying that I kill my brother"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oberyn shrugged "I only care about you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon and Aegon may not have grown up together but it does not mean that they will be enemies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not do that, I am not a murderous relative, it may be that Jon and I did not grow up together but that does not mean that we are going to be enemies, and uncle oberyn, do not insinuate that again." "I don't want to talk about that again" Aegon replied as he left his uncle in the direction of Rhaenys' room.</span>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>
  <span>JON STARGARYEN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If this continues, our trade will suffer," Tormund told his naval capital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was meeting with his advisers, it had been three moons since he returned from the king's landing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two moons have passed since Aerion decayed emperor and new valyria and since his rule began, he increased taxes on all commercial products of the seven kingdoms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving your company in a delicate financial situation. Not only that, the island's economy that depends on trade with Essos will suffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We must find new buyers and investors, we cannot continue in this situation," Mance spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can have trade routes with YI-TI and with Bravos," said another of his advisers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed tiredly instead, since he had returned, work was increasing. He was feeling more and more tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We must find buyers within the seven kingdoms, YI -TI is too far away and with trade tensions with New Valyria we cannot risk a conflict and lose more ships, but finding buyers in the Republic of Braves would be good for us" Jon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while a guard entered with a letter in his hand "My lord a letter has arrived for you" the guard handed him the letter, then he opened the letter and read it, being surprised by the content of the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does the letter say, Jon?" Mance asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is my grandmother, she comes to visit skagos in the company of her daughter Shaella and her granddaughter my cousin Laena" answered Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will we do with the new visitors?" Tormund asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They will arrive with Aurane in a week, I want you to prepare the rooms for my family" Jon replied to the guard, the guard nodded and went to the maids to prepare the available rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How strange a member of royalty has come to visit skagos," Mance replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told my family when I was in the capital that they could visit me whenever they wanted, Laena and my grandmother were enthusiastic about the idea"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, after the meeting was over, he went out for a walk with caraxes.</span>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>
  <span>Jon was in the harbor as he watched the ship carrying his family coming. Once the ship docked, his grandmother followed by her daughter and granddaughter came out to greet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jooon" his grandmother said with a happy face when she saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's good to see you grandmother" said Jon hugging his grandmother. "You don't know how much I wanted to see you grandson" replied his grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he went to greet his aunt "Aunt thank you for coming to visit me" he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't worry, I like to travel and see the world" replied her aunt with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he came over to say hello to Laena, but she jumped into a hug "Joon, you don't know how much I wanted to see you, I missed you" Laena said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled at his hug "I missed you too Laena."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he went to greet Aurane "It's good to see you Aurane" he said shaking her hand "I say the same Jon".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They then headed to Jon's mansion while his grandmother and Laena watched the city unfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arrival, Jon sent the maids to show his relatives' rooms, giving them space to rest from the long journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When night came everyone gathered "Jon I love how you are developing the city" Laena commented happily "Thank you very much Laena, we are still expanding the port and some streets need to be improved"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see that you are perfectly fulfilling your duties as Lord" commented his grandmother with pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much Grandma" answered Jon. Jon turned to his Aunt Shaella "Aunt how are things at home, how is Lord Velaryon".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Things are fine, we have left things in the capital a little busy," his aunt replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The people of the capital are nervous about this new emperor, many think that he may be a threat, they have even called Lord Tywin to the capital" commented Aurane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see, the new government of New Valyria is complicating our relations, they are imposing taxes on our products, if this continues we will have a trade war" replied Jon worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is what worries my brother, both you and he depend on trade, he wants to make an alliance between our fleets" replied Aurane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon immediately looked at his aunt "It's true Jon, the king asked to send more ships to the s stepstone , they fear they could block our trade routes" replied his aunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed instead, the situation was more complicated than he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think they will try to invade us again?" His grandmother asked concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, the situation could get out of control at any moment, and I have given the order to expand my fleet and increase the fortifications on the island, if they attack us we will be safe" Jon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your father is taking measures, he fears that a war for trade will break out that will end in a military war" answered his grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Viserys is at dragonstone, he has taken steps to increase the fleet," asked Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YES, but I don't trust Viserys, since she found out that Daenerys was engaged to Quienty, Martel distanced herself from everyone," answered her grandmother while sipping a glass of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was surprised to hear that, since he was in the capital Daenerys had not told him anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see" Jon answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon tell us how you run the company, I would like to see how you run the company" Laena spoke, Jon smiled "of course if you want tomorrow you can join me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the night discussing the politics of the kingdom before each returned to their room. Jon accompanied Laena to her room, when she got to her room Jon guiro to leave but was stopped by Laena who quickly captured her lips with a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you tomorrow Jon" then he went into his room leaving Jon stunned and horny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These women will be my death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, I hope you like this new chapter, I saw in the comments that I had several mistakes in the last chapter, I hope that in this one I have not made many mistakes. Please comment on how the hostory is going</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CHAPTER 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>LAENA VELARYON </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leana got up from her bed ready to start the day.  Still remembering the kiss she shared with Jon last night, she couldn't help but smile.She got up, put on a dress, and went down to the dining room ready for breakfast. Upon arrival she saw her mother and grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning Leana" her mother said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"good morning mother, grandmother"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you sleeping Laena?" Her grandmother asked her. "Very good grandma, where isn't Jon coming for breakfast?" She replied while having eggs and bacon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon is still sleeping in his room" his mother replied. Laena was disappointed that she couldn't have breakfast with Jon. After a while, Jon arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello everyone, I see that you have started without me," he said with a smile. "Well dear grandson, if you had woken up earlier, you would have arrived on time" replied her grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sat next to Laena while he helped himself to bread and eggs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you sleep, Jon?" Laena asked. "Okay, I hope the rooms are to your liking" Jon replied while chewing on a piece of bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, the rooms were comfortable" Laena replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're joining me, I want to introduce you to my advisers, I also want to introduce you to Master Aemon, he wants to meet you" Jon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was surprised to hear from Great-Uncle Aemon Targayen, Laena hardly knew about him, only that he served as Maester in the North for almost 60 years and was now Maester of Skagos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's right, Grandpa Aemon is here, we didn't see her yesterday" asked her excited grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grandpa aemon was working in the interior of the island yesterday, sorry"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Jon, I'd like to meet my grandfather" replied his grandmother enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast was finished, they left the mansion in the direction of the island's government headquarters. They got into a carriage that took them through the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived they saw a tall building in the center of the city, they went down and entered the building, Jon led them to the meeting room, when they arrived all the members were seated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello everyone, I want to introduce you to the members of my family, this is my grandmother the dowager queen Rhaella, this is my aunt the princess Shaella velaryon and my cousin the princess Laena velaryon", said Jon introducing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stood up and bowed to the members of the royal family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet my grandson's friends," said his grandmother with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grandma, let me introduce you to my advisers, this is my main adviser Mance, he also helps me manage my company" said Jon pointing to a man who was sitting on the left, because of his appearance he had to be a Northerner, one of free people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is an honor to meet his majesty," Mance said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Tormund, he is in charge of leading the fleet" he said pointing to a redhead. "This one on the green takes care of the maintenance of the city," he said, pointing to a young man close to Jon's age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Val, one of my advisers" she said pointing to a beautiful woman, the woman looked between her and Jon with a smile. For some strange reason, he wasn't comfortable with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And this is Master Aemon targayen, son of Maekar I and lady dyanna dayne" he said pointing to his grandmother, the man was blind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Queen Rhaella, we finally meet, from what you can see, I am blind, you allow this old man to touch your face," Aemon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course grandfather, I have hoped to meet you" said his grandmother as he approached his grandfather, his grandfather touched his face with his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like my mother, lady dyanna" her grandfather replied with a smile. Then he took his mother's face "Grandpa is a pleasure to meet you" said his mother with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like my sister Rhaena" Aemon said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Laena approached her grandfather while holding his face with her hands "You look like your mother, you will be a very beautiful woman when you grow up" Laena couldn't help but blush. "Thank you grandfather, nice to meet you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Sammuel tarly, he serves as Aemon's apprentice" he said pointing to a young man next to Aemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tarly? You're the son of Lord Tarly" asked his surprised grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I am his son, his excellence," replied Tarly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the presentations were over, they began to talk about the problems of the city, Laena realized that the island had many problems with towns tucked into the interior of the island that barely had any connection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his uncle Aurane came to the meeting, talking about the problems of the  stepstone .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon we must reinforce the fleet, and the army, if a war breaks out we have to be ready to crush the crown" Master Aemon spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think they can attack us, Rhaegar also commanded fortify dragonstone" his grandmother spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since my grandfather Daeron III defeated the federation of new valyria now called the new valyrian empire they have a great resentment to us, these commercial war tactics are a strategy to provoke us. we depend on imports and trade, if we don't do anything we will be giving an image of a weak nation "answered his grandfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rhaegar is looking for alliances with the rest of the lords, she has decided to marry Daenerys with Prince Quienty Martell" said her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rhaegar is making a mistake, the martel have too much power, the next king is half Dornish, it would make more sense to marry her with a Lannister or a Tyrrel, Dorne demands a lot but has little to give" answered his grandfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have told Rhaegar but she doesn't listen, I think she made a big mistake with Daenerys" said her grandmother bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to talk about national politics and island problems for a long time. When the meeting ended, they decided to return to the mansion. His grandfather Aemon decided to accompany them, he had his house in the city, but he used to stay with Jon for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grandfather Aemon, thank you very much for taking care of Jon" his grandmother said when they got into the carriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is nothing to thank me for, I couldn't abandon a member of my family" said his grandfather with a smile. "I didn't like how Rhaegar left Jon to his fate when the rebellion ended," his grandmother said with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be sorry about the past, but I have to tell you that Jon had a very bad time when he was little, he always asked about his family members, but Jon is now an older man, he has his own territory, he has a company to run, he doesn't He wants to have nothing to do with the crown or with his father "his grandfather aemon replied with regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should have been there for him when he was little, being a mother to him, is one of my many regrets," said her grandmother as tears welled up in her eyes, her mother rushed to comfort her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>her grandfather took her grandmother's hand "Rhaella my girl don't worry, Jon always wanted to meet her grandmother and now that you're here, don't eat your head because of things that happened a long time ago" her grandfather said kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grandmother wiped away his tears as he gave him a happy smile.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Jon, can I go see caraxes?" Laena asked Jon after they finished eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course Laena, it took you a while to ask" Jon replied with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where do you have the dragon Jon?" His mother asked. "He's near the mansion, he usually hangs out with ghost"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We want to see the dragon, if you don't mind" his grandmother asked Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem, caraxes will be delighted" replied Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some time later they went to the patio where Caraxes used to rest. The dragon was rested, when noticing the presence of his rider he rose, his grandmother and mother were impressed with the dragon, they were not used to a larger dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon approached the dragon rubbing its head getting a purr from the dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can do it yourself," Jon said, at the same time both his grandmother and his mother began rubbing his little head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are a really beautiful creature," his grandmother said in Valyrian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laena approached the dragon stroking its large snout. "I wish I could fly in a dragon" Laena said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon then got on the dragon, shaking his hand inviting her to climb with him. "Come on go up" Laena was left without an answer, thinking it was a joke "you are not serious" Jon let out a laugh "It's really princess, come on up".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't be serious, it's very dangerous" her mother commented scared, her grandmother looked at them perplexed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caraxes is already big enough to take us both, let's go upstairs, nothing will happen to you, you are a dragon right?" Jon said, teasing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laena took a deep breath before starting to climb into caraxes, Jon placed her in front of him holding her by the waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on tight to their horns" Jon indicated, Laena did what she ordered holding on tightly to the horns of caraxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soves" Immediately afterwards the dragon unfolded its great wings taking height, making its way through the sky, Laena instinctively lowered its head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear Jon's laugh behind her back "let's go princess, open your eyes, you will enjoy the landscape" Laena opened her eyes, marveling at the landscape, the wind crashed on her face looking at the clouds while caraxes glided in the sky, Laena armed herself with courage and I glance at the ground, seeing how they surpassed the city, from that height the houses seemed tiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's very beautiful" Laena has never been happier in her life, she felt like the ancient dragon lords, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so this means being a dragon, a dragon is not being a fire-breathing monster, not being a dragon is being free, not respond to gods and men</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you enjoy the trip Laena?" Asked Jon, Laena looked back "Yes I enjoyed it very much, thank you jon" Laena said with a smile. They continued to fly along the coast, watching the boats arrive at the port, then they went to the interior of the island, marveling at the beautiful forests, Laena saw tribes of giants "I didn't know you had giants on your island"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only a few, most are in Lord Umber's territory" Jon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caraxes landed near a lake, when Laena came down she had never been so excited "It was wonderful, you have to again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled "it would be a pleasure".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laena looked at the lake where they had landed "Where are we Jon?" "We are in a lake in the interior of the island, I used to come here every time I flew in caraxes".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful" I reply with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you like it" Jon replied with his own smile. Laena approached him, attracted by those beautiful lilac eyes, Jon also approached her putting his hands on her hips. Before the two of them knew it they were sharing a tender kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both separate when hearing the snort of caraxes, the dragon looks at them accusingly, Jon when seeing the reaction of the dragon let out a laugh. "Apparently the dragon is upset about being a bystander" Laena smiled at her comment. "Well Jon, let's get back before they miss us."</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>DAENERYS TARGAYEN </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Princess, are you pregnant?" Daenerys felt her world break with those words, since she had felt the nausea, she thought it could have been something else. "She is pregnant with 3 moons" continued the doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sister Shiera put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her, her sister's presence was helping her right now. "Please doctor, can you keep this secret? I want to tell my family this news," she said once she took off her sock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do sister?" Sheira asked once she left the Royal doctor's office. "I don't know sheira, on the one hand I'm happy, but on the other hand I don't know what to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her baby, Jon's son, the person who stole her heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to tell Rhaegar, you can't hide it forever" her sister replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while Arthur arrived "Princesses the king is waiting for you in the throne room, he has an announcement to report to the court"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany and her sister went to the throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he arrived, his brother the king, along with the entire court, were also Aegon and Rhaenys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother smiled when he saw them "Daenerys, Sheira was waiting for you" his brother began. "We are here, because I want to communicate the commitment between my children, Prince Aegon of the Targayen house with Princess Rhaenys of the Targayen house in official marriage, too I inform you of my sister Princess Daenerys's engagement to Prince Quienty of the Martel house. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys felt that she was running out of air in her lungs, things couldn't be worse, in the past she didn't dislike the idea of marrying Quienty, they had shared many intense moments, until she met Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her sister for support, her sister gave her a sad look, she felt like crying.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"What can I do, Sheira, I can't marry Quienty, I don't have Jon's son" Denerys said desperately. Her sister held her hands "Talk to Rhaegar, she will understand, and to be honest I did not like you marrying a martel, they are too ambitious and hardly have anything to offer".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't understand, Rhaegar doesn't want to offend the martel house again" she commented as tears spilled from her eyes. Her sister snorted "And what are those damn martels going to do? Our house has dragons back, it makes more sense for you to marry Jon or Viserys to keep pure blood."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys thanked her sister's words of comfort "What can I do Sheira?" She asked desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marry Jon" was her sister's simple reply. Daenerys gasped in surprise "You can't be serious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious, you clearly love Jon, and from what I've seen, she cares about you too," her sister replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also felt affection for you" Daenerys replied jealous, her sister smiled "It's true, I'm not going to lie that I like Jon, but you are my sister I care about your happiness" Daenerys cries at her sister's words "Thank you Sheira" He responded by hugging her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry sister, now we have to get an excuse to go to Skagos, Queen Rhaella and Princess Shaella and her daughter are there, we can tell Rhaegar that we are going to visit Jon and the family," Sheira replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys thought of her sister's plan "it's a good idea, we will go to Rhaegar and tell him that I want to visit Jon before I get married." Her sister smiled. "Well go pack your things, we can also go through Dragonstone and pick up vaghar" Daenerys nodded, thinking of Jon and her baby.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>JON STARGARYEN </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a week since her grandmother and Laena were on skagos. Since that moment the relationship with Laena had grown, he took her to government sessions, took her to ride in Caraxes, Ghost loved his cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is currently in his office, correcting reports from the inland towns. After a while a person knocked on the door, upon entering he discovered that it was Val.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you've been very busy" he said with a seductive look. "What do you want Val?" Jon asked. Val pouted. "Since your cousin came, you hardly listen to me, I can see why she is a beauty," he said with false offense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said as he sat on top of Jon stroking his cock between his pants. Jon sighed in excitement as Val began to lower her pants, releasing her long cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly shoved his cock into her mouth, savoring its taste. "Fuck Val" Val sucked faster, Jon stood up having more space, while Val looked into her eyes increasing his excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon began to furiously fuck her face "Val, I'm close" it didn't take long for him to undo in Val's mouth, swallowing everything "I see you're still in shape, someday you and me and Laena can have fun" he said seductively in her ear. The mere image of having Laena and Val increased her excitement,.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you later Jon" Val said with a wink. Leaving a confused Jon in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day Jon came home late, the hour of the wolf had passed, he was tired, he had had a lot of work that day and he could barely be with his grandmother or Laena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got to his room he was surprised to see Laena waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon was worried, I haven't seen you all day" Laena was wearing a transparent nightgown, leaving a lot for the imagination, I could see her pink nipples through the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The simple image of Laena increased her excitement. "Sorry I had a lot of work today" she said sitting on the bed next to Laena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Jon, I know you have a lot of work these days" Laena said with a smile. They both looked into each other's eyes, violet against violet. Jon couldn't control his urge to pounce on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shy kiss became a kiss of desire, Jon passed his hands on her waist, grabbing her butt, Leana let out a sigh "Jooon" jon began to take off her nightgown and her small clothes, leaving her naked before his eyes. Laena hera beautiful, very beautiful, as well as Daenerys and Sheira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are very beautiful" Laena tried to hide her blush "Thank you very much Jon, let me take your clothes off" Laena began to undress him, after a while they are both naked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both began to kiss you, jon began to go down his neck, leaving a trail of kisses all over his body, Jon made sure not to leave any place without kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I reached between his legs, Jon sighed and spread both legs "Jon, what are you doing?" Leana asked before sighing. Jon started licking his soaked pussy, eliciting sweet moans from Laena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked and sucked mercilessly, getting Laena to bring her hands to the curls, "Jooon, I'm close." Jon licked and sucked faster, thrusting his tongue inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon!" she yelled before ending in Jon's mouth "You taste very good princess" as she came to kiss Laena's full lips. Jon carried his hard manhood between her legs, rubbing her against her wet folds before slowly penetrating her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laena dug her nails into Jon's back as she got used to having him inside her. “Go on Laena?” Laena nodded as Jon began to penetrate her slowly, drawing delicious moans from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More Jon, I want more" he said between groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon began to increase the penetrations, enjoying being inside her pussy. "Louder Jon" moaned louder and louder, increasing Jon's excitement. Jon penetrated her mercilessly letting her dig his nails into her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon I'm close, or gods"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm close too, come for me Laena" Laena immediately left, Jon followed shortly after feeling his cock contracted inside her. They both stayed hugging trying to control their breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods that was wonderful" Laena finally said once her breathing normalized. Jon smiled at his comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now what happens between us" Laena asked shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you are mine Laena" Jon replied as he captured her lips, shortly after Laena fell asleep on his chest while Jon looked at the moon from the window.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HELLO I hope you like the chapter, there is little left to start the main conflict, and for all the fans of jonerys, both dany and Jon will end up together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laena velaryon</p><p> </p><p>Leana watched with a smile as Jon put on his clothes. Together they had spent an incredible night together, Leana still blushed remembering what happened. Jon noticed her intense gaze and smiled “How did you sleep love? "Laena smiled before answering" Perfectly love "John came over to kiss her forehead" I have to go to headquarters to work, if you want you can keep me company "she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Leana smiled "Of course" she immediately got out of bed ready to get dressed and go down to breakfast. They both went down to the dining room where their mother and grandmother were already waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you sleep?" Asked her grandmother while serving breakfast. Leana and Jon looked at each other and smiled before answering. Her grandmother and her mother looked at them both suspiciously but didn't say a word.</p><p> </p><p>His mother and grandmother had decided to spend the day with Grandpa Aemon. Once finished, they headed for the seat of government. Laena spent the rest of the morning watching Jon run the island with the help of Mance, a very capable free people.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going Jon?" Asked Laena as they left the government headquarters. Jon turned to look at her "we are going to the interior of the island I want to check the interior villages. They both got into the carriage that would take them around the island. Outside was Ghost watching the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later they entered the first village. They both got out of the carriage, Laena smiled when she saw such a small and beautiful town. Jon went to greet the head of the village followed by Laena and Ghost, Laena smiled at the great direwolf "You always go everywhere ah Jon right" she said as she ran her hands over the white fur of the wolf. Jon drew her attention by directing all his attention to "Come Laena I want to introduce you to the head of the village" Laena approached where the two of them were.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"This Varamyr the village chief, Varamyr this is my cousin Laena is visiting the island" Laena approached the village chief "It is an honor to meet you, let me say you have a lovely village".</p><p> </p><p>Varamyr got a smile "It is an honor to have you with us my lady I will be happy to show you the village now please come in" gesturing they entered the interior. Laena observed a large number of bears and animals surrounding the village.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon you are not afraid of the large number of animals that surround us" she asked with a hint of concern. Jon laughed "You don't have to worry, in this village and many more there are a lot of wargs" Laena looked at Jon surprised "What does that mean" he asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Later when we leave I'll explain it to you" Laena nodded before entering the main house. Laena was amazed that Varamyr had a pet bear. At the end of the meeting they returned to the carriage "Jon tell me what is that about a Huargo" she asked once they sat in the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>"Laena, have you heard about the skin-changers" asked Jon.</p><p> </p><p>Laena nodded "If I have heard of that, is not that one of the skills of the starks with their wolves" Jon smiled at his comment "if the starks have a long tradition of changing skin, but it is more normal to change skin among free people They are people who can take control of animals "answered Jon. Laena was impressed "That's impressive, do you have those skills? ".</p><p> </p><p>Jon smiled before answering "if I have what are called wolf dreams, I can get into Ghost's body at will".</p><p> </p><p>They both spent the rest of the afternoon checking out towns in the interior, once it got dark they decided to go back to the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>The trip was comfortable and calm, commenting from time to time a joke. Upon arrival they were greeted by her grandmother informing them that she had already prepared the food.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your day together" asked her grandmother with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we were at the government headquarters, then we went to check several of the villages in the interior of the island" Laena hurried to answer with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that seemed interesting" her mother answered mischievously, Laena rolled her eyes at the attitude of her mother.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you guys spend with Grandpa Aemon?" Jon commented, putting a piece of stew in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"It was good, we were catching up, I never met grandfather aemon, our grandfather Aegon vii used to tell us about him when we were younger, he told us when our grandmother Lady Dyanna Dayne prepared cakes for them when they were in Starfall" commented Grandmother with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I see Grandpa Aemon always told me about his time in Starfall and in the citadel" commented Jon.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the dinner was spent in silence, the first to leave the room were her grandmother and her mother, Jon decided to accompany her to her room, giving each other a passionate kiss before leaving her at the door of her room.</p><p> </p><p>That night Laena could not sleep, the memories of her passionate night kept flooding her mind, bringing her hands to her legs in an attempt to relieve her desperate desire for her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Gods I need my Jon, and I need him inside of me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She got out of bed with determination going to Jon's room. Upon arrival she knocked on the door, Jon opened the door confused "Laena, what are you doing here ..." She didn't let him finish as she lunged at her lips. She pushing Jon into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Laena ..." she sighed she trying to catch her breath "Are you sure about this?" She asked mischievously her eyes were full of desire, her beautiful lilac eyes shining in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah ... Jon need it" she then she pushed Jon onto the bed, pouncing on him, starting to pull off his clothes. Jon was not far behind when she began to remove her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>They both stood naked looking into each other's eyes. Laena began to kiss her torso getting sweet moans from Jon, delighting in her arousal, making her own arousal heighten feeling wet for him. Gripping her hard manhood, he brought it to her pussy dripping from her, slowly entering her tight pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Laena let out a sigh when all of her manhood was inside her, reveling in the way he filled her completely. When she got used to it, she started riding her cock by moving her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Jon grabbed her around her waist, feeling her accelerate furiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Joon …… stronger… .more" Laena moaned as she was delighted with the penetrations, Laena felt her body on fire, feeling how the place accumulated in her belly it was not long before the release her.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon ... fuck, I'm closer, stronger" Jon accelerated his pace even faster, Laena felt the head of her manhood reach her uterus, delighting in the pleasure of her, she was screaming the name of Jon.</p><p> </p><p>She stood for a while on Jon's strong chest, lifting her head, looked back at those lilac eyes that she loved so much, she kissed Jon again with passion, still feeling her hard manhood inside her. She smiled when she reassembled her manhood. She maybe she rode him furious.</p><p> </p><p>She swings her hips furiously, once again feeling her insides burn with passion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So this means riding a dragon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You like Laena,you like to ride on your dragon's cock " Jon said in his ear increasing his excitement "and I thought you were a shy girl and a correct lady, here you are desperately riding your cousin"</p><p> </p><p>"Jon" moaned as he picked up the pace. "Are you a laena dragon?" Jon said as he licked and kissed her neck as he lowered himself to her chest bringing a nipple to his mouth, Laena moaned loudly as she ran her fingers over her curly hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am a dragon and I like to ride my dragon" Laena replied as she kissed him on the face. Jon's hands caressed his entire body ending up on her butt, Laena gasped with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"You are mine, Laena, now and forever" Jon said as he devoured her breast.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah ... fuck yeah ... ... I'm all your love" she replied as she furiously rode him. Feeling the heat building in her belly, she knew she had little left, she sped up her unraveling by shouting Jon's name.</p><p> </p><p>"We haven't finished Laena" Laena felt like she was in the clouds, she felt her legs lose all their strength, when Jon came out of her she let out a sigh, she already missed that Jon was not inside her.</p><p> </p><p>"Go down to four, Laena" Jon replied in a sultry voice. Laena did everything Jon told her to do.</p><p> </p><p>With a single push Jon penetrated her, Laena gasped when she felt him inside her again, Jon penetrated her with a frantic rhythm, delighting in his thrusts "You like Leana You like having your cousin inside you" Jon said as he hit the rear.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I love Jon" Laena said with pleading eyes on his. Jon increased her thrusts, Laena enjoyed her as Jon destroyed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Laena, I'm close, where do you want me to put my seed?" I ask close to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, I want to feel you inside me" Laena replied as she gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"That is what you want Laena no, you want me to get you pregnant, you want to carry my son inside you no" the very idea of him excited her, the fact of getting pregnant with Jon's son, the man she loved.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Jon, please leave a baby inside me" Laena begged as Jon fucked her mercilessly, feeling him fill her perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>"Laena," Jon groaned, then felt her warm seed inside him, Laena collapsed onto the bed. Jon lay down next to her and hugged her tenderly. Jon kissed the lips with warm kisses. Leana fell asleep feeling the beating of her heart.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Jon stargayen </p><p> </p><p>Jon watched as Laena caressed Caraxes's large snout, the dragon purring happily, next to him was Ghost cheerfully biting a bone. It's been 15 days since he started sleeping with Laena, they always slept together. His grandmother and his aunt were probably already suspicious but they didn't say anything, they just looked at them mischievously, his friend Sam joked that Laena would become the lady of Skagos.. </p><p> </p><p>Jon smiled at that idea, he did not oppose the idea, marrying her would have its benefits and will end the rumors of a possible rebellion against his brother.</p><p> </p><p>He approached Laena hugging her from behind "My love, do you want to take a ride in caraxes".</p><p> </p><p>Laena turned around while she smiled "Of course my dragon wolf, I would like nothing more" she answered as she kissed her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Then they both rode on Caraxes, Laena always clung to his back, once they were in the sky Laena used to open her eyes marveling at the landscape "Where will we go Jon" Laena asked as she looked at the trees from the dragon's back.</p><p> </p><p>"We will go to the lake that I showed you the other day" she led Caraxes to the lake that she loved spending time so much. He landed helping Laena down.</p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful Jon I love this place" Laena replied, Jon smiled "We can make this place our love nest" he replied as he pulled Laena into a hug. Laena smiled at the idea of her "I would like nothing more" then she captured her lips in a passionate kiss, they both began to undress.</p><p> </p><p>Jon helped Laena undress, delighting in her beautiful beauty. <em> If that's the way all Vlyrian women are, it's normal for incest to be committed. </em> He thought to himself while he admired her breasts and her beautiful curves.</p><p> </p><p>"My dragon do you like what you see" asked Laena with a cheeky smile "Of course my sea dragon" Laena smiled at her nickname "My dragon wolf". Jon began to kiss his neck slowly down his body delighting in his chest before reaching between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon" Laena moaned in anticipation as Jon began to kiss her sex soaked in her, Jon started slow delighting in anticipation, then sped up thrusting her tongue inside her eating him like a hungry wolf.</p><p> </p><p>Laena sighs heavily as she shoved her hands into her curls pulling him deeper into hers. Jon didn't lose his temper, thrusting his tongue deep into her as he felt his walls contract.</p><p> </p><p>"JON" Laena shouted before falling on her face "You taste wonderful my sea dragon" Jon replied before kissing her lips. Laena sighed before getting on top of him and starting to mount him furiously. When they finished they both ended up lying on the floor, Laena was sleeping peacefully on her chest. She looked like an angel while she slept.</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked at the stars as the sky darkened and he decided to lift Laena up.</p><p> </p><p>"Laena gets up it's time to go" Jon said while moving Laena slowly "Mmmmm what's up Jon" Laena commented while her eyes had slowly dropped, Jon smiled at her reaction "It's time to go it's night" Laena smiled as she gave him a kiss while getting up.</p><p> </p><p>After a while they came to the mansion together hand in hand, Laena always had a smile on her face, she looked happy and he was glad of her happiness.</p><p> </p><p>"Where do you two come from" Asked the grandmother raising an eyebrow, Laena and Jon smiled before answering "We were taking a ride in Caraxes grandmother" Laena answered with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Well come in, both of us were waiting for you for dinner," commented the grandmother.</p><p> </p><p>"I have received a letter from Daenerys that in a week she will be here she will come with Sheira" said the grandmother once they were having dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"So more things she has told you" asked Shaella.</p><p> </p><p>"Not much, that the capital is still concerned about tensions with New Valyria," Rhaella answered.</p><p> </p><p>"When did Aegon and Rhaenys get married?" Laena asked.</p><p> </p><p>"In two moons they will be married," Rhaella replied.</p><p> </p><p>"There is still plenty of time for the wedding" commented Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"How are things going on the island Jon" asked her Aunt Shaella of her.</p><p> </p><p>"They are going well, during these days Laena and I have gone through a lot of villages" commented Jon.</p><p>"We have been asking what resources were lacking in those villages" added Laena.</p><p> </p><p>"I have also begun to reinforce the fleet, I have sent a message to Lord Manderly to build more ships" answered Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"You think I should send a message to my husband, most of his fleet is in the Steptones, he says he has increased the attacks on the islands," Shaella said worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think we will end in a conflict" asked his grandmother, Jon looked at his grandmother "I think that if, since this new emperor took power the only thing he has done is to reinforce his fleet and his men, according to my reports they have fortified Myrs and Lys, they are preparing to attack "answered Jon.</p><p> </p><p>Laena looked at him worried "You are not being very negative, surely your father will get a diplomatic solution"</p><p> </p><p>Jon sighed "We hope so if I am not forced to call in the troops" answered Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know something about Viserys grandmother" asked Jon turning his attention to his grandmother "No and that's what worries me, Rhaegar has been sending him messages to reinforce the fleet but he doesn't answer".</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jon looked surprised at Viserys behavior, "This is strange, does he know that the kingdom can end in a war and the man disappears? "His grandmother let out a sigh" Viserys was always someone difficult, since he was little he was always very close to his father, I fear that he has inherited his character "answered his grandmother.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's hope he's not doing crazy because this whole situation is making me nervous," Jon commented.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Leana looked at Jon worried, they were both on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong my love?" Asked Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to go to war" Laena replied as she tried to keep her tears from coming out of her. Jon rushed to comfort her by drawing her into a hug "Eh, I'm not going anywhere" answered Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon I'm afraid you'll go to war and leave me alone… I… ..Jon I don't want to lose you and not now when you are important to me" Laena replied, unable to control her crying "Shhhhh quiet I'm here, I'm not going to die, I have other Dark sister and Caraxes perhaps you doubt my abilities "answered Jon kissing her cheeks drying her tears.</p><p> </p><p>"No, sorry Jon, I'm being silly, I just don't want to lose you" Laena answered  buried her face between her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhhh nothing is wrong my love, you will not lose me" answered Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"You promise" Leana answered with pleading eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise my sea dragon" answered Jon kissing his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You better Jon stargaryen or I'll go look for you in the seven hells" Laena answered kissing her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to bring you something to drink love? Asked Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"If you can bring your dragon an orange juice? Leana asked mischievously giving him a cheeky smile. Jon smiled "I am yours to send my dragon" he replied capturing her lips before getting up to get the juice for his Dragon.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the room he went to the kitchen. Before arriving he encountered an unusual and disturbing fact. In a room next to the kitchen he found a pool of blood. Getting on the alert he slowly advanced towards the pool of blood, slowly opening he found the lifeless body of one of the maids. Jon cursed low.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Before he knew it, someone was suffocating him by grabbing him by the neck. Jon pushed his attacker with a kick, Jon also located another attacker. Jon cursed himself for not having a weapon to defend himself with. The attacker in front of him drew a sword ready to pierce him, Jon managed to dodge him by punching him in the face. The other attacker tried to smash through from behind him, dodging and grabbing his sword.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon, what is it?" She asked his grandmother when she heard the commotion. The other attacker pounced on his grandmother. His grandmother screamed in sheer terror. For a moment, Jon thought that he would see his grandmother die in front of her eyes. Ghost Depontro pounced on the attacker and ripped his throat out.</p><p> </p><p>Jon took advantage of the shock to stab his attacker's sword and cut his throat.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Laena and her mother arrived along with the mansion staff. Laena let out a scream when she saw the corpses, her mother rushed to help her grandmother who was panting from her shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon, are you okay?" Laena asked as she hugged Jon tightly and began to sob.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh calm down, nothing happened to me" replied Jon trying to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>"NOTHING HAS HAPPENED?" she exclaimed angrily "Jon, they tried to kill you, don't ask me to calm down" she yelled furiously as Jon hugged her tightly, letting Laena cry into her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Grandma, are you okay?" Jon asked his grandmother that she was recovering from her shock.</p><p> </p><p>"If I'm fine, it's all thanks to Ghost" replied his grandmother, stroking her wolf face.</p><p> </p><p>Jon approached the body of one of his attackers, he was surprised to see that his attackers had the flag of the sun of dorne. Jon felt his anger rise.</p><p> </p><p><em> What does this mean, Dorne has sent assassins to kill me? </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Grandmother are from dorne" commented Jon and immediately his grandmother and his aunt came over.</p><p> </p><p>"It is true that they have the flag of Dorne" replied his aunt Shaella.</p><p> </p><p>"But this doesn't make sense because they will try to kill you" asked his grandmother confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but we have to get rid of the bodies first" Jon sent two servants to carry their bodies out of the hall.</p><p> </p><p> Once they calmed down they decided to talk about what happened, Laena never left Jon's side for fear that something bad would happen to her.</p><p> </p><p>"This doesn't make sense because Doran or Oberyn will try to kill you," her aunt Shaella asked .</p><p> </p><p>Jon sighed before answering "They won't think I'm a match for Aegon's throne and they wanted to eliminate me" Jon answered grimly.</p><p> </p><p> "But it doesn't make sense because he would risk such an obvious attack" Laena replied worriedly. Jon put his hands to his head rubbing his forehead, this whole situation was stressing him out, he wanted to get on Caraxes and set fire to the entire city of the king's landing.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to do Jon" Laena asked when she saw her angry face.</p><p> </p><p>"I will send a letter to the capital explaining what happened until this is resolved, I will not go to my brother's coronation, I will send another letter to the Starks" answered Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"I will also send another letter to your father explaining the situation, if it was the Dornish people, they will pay for it," replied his grandmother.</p><p> </p><p>"I will also send a letter to my husband, he has to know what happened," replied his aunt Shaella.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, we are going to rest tomorrow we will continue talking about this" answered Jon, getting up from her place, Laena took her arm in a supportive way giving her a sad smile as they went to the room.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Rhaegar </p><p> </p><p>The king was in his study watching Tywin Lannister enter.</p><p> </p><p>"My king," Tywin Lannister bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"My lord, it is a pleasure to see you" Rhaegar replied "To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting with my lord?"</p><p> </p><p> I'm here to propose "Tywin replied. Rhaegar raised an eyebrow" You know my son is already engaged and it's too late to override my decision.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not talking about his son Aegon's, I mean his second son Jon stargayen, I'm here to propose between Jon and my granddaughter Myrcella," Tywin replied. Rhaegar examined the proposal, it was not a bad proposal, it will join the lannister to the crown, and it will avoid gossip about Jon. But he feared the reaction of his second son, they had barely gotten close.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a good proposition, but unfortunately I have to discuss this with my second son, who seems to be discussing this after my children's wedding," Rhaegar replied.</p><p> </p><p>Tywin looked pleased "Of course my king", then Arthur walked in with a serious face "Arthur, what is it? I'm in a meeting".</p><p> </p><p>"My king forgives my harshness, but we have problems because they tried to kill your son Jon" Arthur replied. Rhaegar got up from his seat immediately "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He exclaimed angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"He Apparently he has been attacked by assassins commanded by Dorne" Arthur replied. Rhaegar felt the blood rush to his head, turning his attention to Tywin Lannister who was still in the room. "My lord, we will speak later." Tywin bowed before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>"Call a meeting of the council immediately" exclaimed the king angrily, Arthur left quickly to carry out his order.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone had gathered, the king began the session "My lords, I have summoned you because my second son suffered an assassination attempt a week ago, my mother was also attacked, apparently they were murderers sent by Dorne" News.</p><p> </p><p>"Is the prince safe?" Lord Tarly asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I am sure, both my son and my mother have sent me letters explaining the situation, they refuse to come to the celebration before Dorne is brought to justice, the starks will not come to the celebration either," replied the king.</p><p> </p><p>"My king, my little birds have informed me that Lord Velaryon has begun to rally his fleet," Varys replied. Rhaegar complained that everything was falling apart and getting worse.</p><p> </p><p>"My King, what should we do, if all this gets out of control we will have a civil war and with the tensions with New Valyria they could attack us" answered the king's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar sighed. "Arrest Oberyn and her daughters and bring Queen Elia and my sons to me," replied the king.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later they were all together, Oberyn entered the room in chains, her children watching the scene with amazement on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"What does this all mean Rhaegar because my brother is in chains?" Queen Elia asked.</p><p> </p><p>"This is an insult to Dorne that he accuses me of" replied oberyn keeping his arrogant face from her.</p><p> </p><p>You are here because they have tried to kill my son and my mother and apparently they were attacked by assassins sent by Dorne "replied the king furiously.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"My brother is fine?" Rhaenys asked concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar turned her attention to her daughter "If your brother is okay, both Jon and your grandmother are safe."</p><p> </p><p>"Father, this may be a mistake because Dorne would attack Jon," Aegon commented.</p><p> </p><p>"Aegon is right because we would attack Jon, it doesn't make sense," Elia commented.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar turned his attention to Elia "I don't know why you see Jon as a rival of Aegon, since he arrived you have treated him like a bastard and a usurper, until this is solved Oberyn is under arrest, take him away" then they took him away . to the prince of dorne in chains.</p><p> </p><p>"You are making a mistake, Rhaegar Dorne will not pass up this offer" Elia replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Elia I tell you something, if it is proven that Dorne has tried to kill my son I swear by the seven hells that I will crush Dorne, it has been clear to you" replied the furious king, he saw how Elia shrinks before his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"They are all fired" immediately after they all left the room leaving the king in his thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas to all .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1.Daenerys arrives on Skagos . <br/>2. Skagos is attacked and a war begins .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daenerys Targayen </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys gazed out over Skagos harbour on the horizon.  She had just arrived from her long journey from King's Landing, and beside her a smiling Sheira held her hand in support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they stepped off the ship they were met by the city guard who led them straight to Jon's manor. His Dragon was flying over the city where he went to meet Caraxes where they both flew off in the direction of the manor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On arrival they were greeted by his mother Rhaella . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daenerys hugged her mother, she gave her a sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daenerys my child ,I am glad you are well" replied her mother stroking her hair . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aunt Rhaella, it's good to see you," replied her sister Sheira politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is good to see you Sheira, come we have much to talk about," the dowager queen replied sombrely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys noticed her mother's worried face, "Mother, what has happened? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will explain when we go inside. Once inside the manor they found her sister Shaella with Jon and Leana, and in one corner stood their great-uncle Aemon. On the other side of the room a group of men were gathered, all with grim faces.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon" Daenerys shouted with joy at the sight of him. Jon gave her a sad look. "Dany, it's good to see you," he replied with a hug. Then he greeted Sheira "It's good to see you Sheria". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's good to see you Jon" replied Sheira. Daenerys went to greet her niece Laena, they both gave each other a big hug, then she greeted her older sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daenerys, Sheira, come, I want you to meet our great-uncle Aemon," her mother remarked, pointing to the old man. Both women came forward to greet their great-uncle warmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has your face, Rhaella," Aemon replied as he examined her face with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be Sheira," Aemon began to examine her face, "You look like my mother, Lady Dyanna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, great-uncle," she replied politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's happened? Why are you all looking so grim?" he asked, seeing the uneasiness in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daenerys, Sheira take a seat," replied their mother. Both sisters took their seats, waiting for an explanation.  "Your nephew Jon has suffered an assassination attempt, both Jon and I have been attacked, but we are fine now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both sisters gasped, Daenerys quickly went to her mother. "Mother, you're all right, they haven't done anything to you, bad really," Daenerys felt tears welling up in her eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother smiled "Daughter I'm fine, nothing bad has happened to me, it's all thanks to Ghost who protected me" Daenerys was relieved at her explanation.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon, you're all right aren't you?" Sheira asked Jon.  Daenerys turned her attention to Jon in concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I'm fine, fortunately I was able to protect myself," Jon replied with a smile, next to him Leana held Jon's hand in her arms. Daenerys raised her eyebrow at this , apparently she has missed a lot . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But who tried to kill you, Jon?" Daenerys asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was the Dornish , as they killed my attackers they had the sign of House Martell " both Sheira and Daenerys gasped . "But that doesn't make any sense, why would he try to attack you like that? It doesn't make any sense," Sheira replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed, holding his hands to his head, "I have no idea why they would try to kill me, it is very likely that they see me as a threat to the Crown of Aegon and try to remove me from the succession".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do Jon?" Daenerys asked worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the moment I have sent word to my father that I will not attend Aegon's celebration until this assassination attempt is resolved, and I have also sent word to the Starks warning them of what has happened here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A red-haired man rose from his chair. "I say we go to Dorne and attack the bastards". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk nonsense, Tormund, if we do that it will be war," his mother replied angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"They have already declared war on us, the best thing to do is to attack them now," replied another person identifying himself as Mance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are not yet sure who the perpetrator is, we should wait to see what the king says," replied his sister Shaella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The king? Why should he care , he never paid attention to his son , why should he now ,didn't he send his son north because the Martells didn't want him ?" The red-haired man replied.  Everyone fell silent at these words. Daenerys turned her attention to Jon, looking at his face, Jon's face was cold but she could see the anger in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon turned his attention back to his great-uncle Aemon "Grandfather, what do you think I should do? ". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In a complicated situation you find yourself nephew , the most sensible option is to wait for the king's answer , but in the meantime increase the number of troops , my intuition tells me that we are on the verge of a war , it may have been the Martell or assassins from New Valyria who wanted to bring chaos to our country " replied solemnly his grandfather Aemon . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone fell silent. Jon was thoughtful before replying, "You are right, we will wait for the King's answer, in the meantime we will start gathering troops," he turned his attention to the red-haired man, "Tormund I want you to start gathering the Fleet and building Ships, as Maester Aemon says there is a war coming and we need to be ready for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-haired man nodded. "And if the king's answer is unreasonable," asked Mance.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then war is the only way," Jon replied in a cold voice.  They all nodded at the implication of those words. </span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling Dany?" asked her mother once they were in their rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany let out a sigh. "I don't know what to think, this whole situation, I'm afraid a war will break out". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid too, if your brother doesn't punish the Martells in some way a war will break out, with Jon comes the North and the Riverlands and the Vale, if this situation is not handled carefully a civil war could break out," her mother replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then it's all in Rhaegar's hands, do you think it was the Martells? ".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Most likely, the assassins wore the symbol of House Martell". Dany nodded resignedly as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Dany". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am pregnant." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother stood silently for a while examining the news. "Is Jon's true?" her mother finally asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes mother" replied Daenerys looking her in the eyes. Her mother sighed "That's why you came, isn't it? "Daenerys nodded "I don't know whether to be happy about this, but there is a problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys looked at him quizzically "What is the problem? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon and Leana are in a relationship." When her mother said those words she felt a tightness in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why hadn't she noticed it before? When Jon was in the capital Leana was always with him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what to say," she stammered. "I didn't know about your relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother gave him a sad smile "You must talk to Leana, surely you intended to come here and marry him, didn't you?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys nodded "Well you need to talk to her and find a solution, I will talk to Shaella about this, tomorrow you will tell Jon" her mother replied as she got up to leave". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight my girl," she replied giving her a kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye Muna" she replied giving her mother a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Leana Velaryon .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leana felt her world shatter as Daenerys told of her pregnancy. She turned her face to Jon, her face was shocked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leana could take no more of this as she stood up without looking back and left the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went to the courtyard where Caraxes was.  When she arrived she saw the great red dragon eating a goat, next to him was Vaghar, Daenerys's dragon. She sat down beside the dragon, trying to gather her thoughts.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leana felt a tingle on her back , turning around she smiled to find Ghost at her side curled up.  She smiled as she stroked Phantom's white fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can always count on your company, can't I?" the big wolf laid his head in his lap. He spent the whole afternoon together with Ghost and the dragons . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His moment of peace was interrupted when he noticed the presence of Daenerys .  She sighed as she knew what was coming.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here Dany?". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys looked away for a moment before answering . "I just want to talk about this situation." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I honestly don't know what to think Dany , I feel betrayed , I finally get someone I like and it turns out he is going to have a child with my best friend" she replied as she looked down at the ground not having the strength to look Daenerys in the face . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Laena, I didn't want any of this, it just happened," she replied as tears welled up in her eyes. Laena looked directly into his eyes. "I know what you want, you want to marry him, don't you?  And you want my permission, so your son won't be a bastard," Leana replied sternly. I hated treating Dany like that, but she had to know how angry I was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it's true, I want to marry him," Dany replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your marriage , you didn't like that damned Prince Martell," she replied sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's true, but I like Jon better, since he came into my life nothing has been the same".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leana let out an unladylike snort "You know I love him, don't you?  And yet you still interfere in my relationship," she replied with fire in her eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't have to be like this," Dany replied resignedly. Leana burst out laughing "Oh so you want me to be the second wife, you want Jon to marry me and you, why aren't you the second wife and me the first wife? After all I was first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care who comes first, we can all three be happy, you are my best friend, this marriage is a win-win for all three of us," Daenerys replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the Martells? Have you thought of them? You know we are about to enter a war, have you thought about them, what do you think they will say about this marriage?" Leana replied sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't thought about it, but I don't want to marry Quienty I don't love him, I know you love Jon, but please don't let my son be born a bastard" Daenerys pleaded as she took her hands in hers. Laena softened her face "I do not know what to think of all this Dany, I will not lie to you I feel betrayed, have you told Jon about the proposal?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I wanted to talk to you first." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leana sighed "I honestly don't know what to say, I have a lot to think about". Daenerys nodded as she gave her a sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leana spent the rest of the day thinking about the answer. She did not let Jon into her chambers.  Her mother and grandmother spoke to her, urging her to allow Jon to marry them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally made up her mind she went straight to Daenerys's room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leana, why are you here?" asked Dany as she allowed Leana to enter. Leana sat on Dany's bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YES". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes what?" asked Dany confused.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That if we both marry Jon," replied Leana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leana watched as Daenerys' face lit up and she immediately jumped into her arms "Thank you Leana, thank you". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leana smiled as she hugged her "Now what?" asked Dany. "Now let's go talk to Jon. </span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jon Stargaryen </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon did not know how his life had changed so much as he advanced towards the septon with Daenerys at his side. He still remembered how Laena and Daenrys entered his room with the proposal to take two wives. At first he was reluctant but Laena convinced him that there would be no trouble on his part . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That very morning he had married Leana in front of a Heart Tree under the watchful eye of the Old Gods . As he went on his thoughts turned to his assassination attempt . His father the king sent him a letter warning that Obelyn was imprisoned along with his daughters . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the same letter he warned that Obelyn claimed Dorne had nothing to do with the assassination attempt . His grandmother had sent a letter warning of the marriage of Jon and Daenerys . Jon knew that this marriage was earning him even more hatred from the Martells . It's not as if he cared, he never had any love for the Martells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they recited their vows they both sealed their union with a kiss. After the wedding it was decided to have a small banquet at their mansion where everyone was invited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sat at the head table with his two wives presiding over the banquet. At his table was his immediate family.  Jon wished that at least his Stark family had come. He had sent word by letter to his kinsmen that he had taken two wives.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the feast was over he and his wives decided to take their leave and go to their rooms. Everyone was cheering for the wedding night, especially among the free people who were more animated. Thank goodness he had not allowed the bedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving at his room he found both Leana and Daenerys naked. The mere sight of his two naked women made his cock throb. He undressed quickly, not wanting to keep his eager wives waiting for pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly lost himself in them , the room filled with their moans . Honestly if Jon had been told five years ago that he would end up married to two beautiful wives he would have laughed.  He never thought he would end up married to his cousin and aunt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My father abandoned me because he couldn't lose the Martels' support. But that doesn't matter, now I'm fucking his sister who will soon give birth to my son and his niece who has nothing but love for me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they had finished their round of passion between the three of them, they lay down on the bed, all three found themselves panting and full of sweat. Jon pulled both women to his chest and they soon fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he drifted off to sleep he thought that having two wives wasn't so bad.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My lord a letter has arrived from King's Landing" spoke Mance as he entered his office inside the government building. Jon took the letter which he immediately read.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he finished he let out an annoyed snort "Mance please can you send for my wives". Mance left immediately, it had been a fortnight since he had been married. Since his marriage he had decided that his wives would take on the role of assistant councillors in the government. Leana was already experienced but Dani needed to adapt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while his two wives came in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on," asked Dany.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My father has summoned us to King's Landing, he is not happy with the situation and is threatening to dissolve my marriage to you, Dany, apparently the Martells are threatening secession if you don't marry Quienty," Jon replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Secession? What more do the Martells want , they already have two kings who are half Martell , honestly your father gave them a lot of influence " replied Leana with a raised eyebrow .</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed, "You're right, this whole mess happened because my father gave too much influence to the Martells," he turned his gaze to Daenerys, "What do you think, Dany? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dany was silent for a while "I will not marry Quienty, but we will go to the summons, it will be a good time to sort out this whole mess with Dorne". </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well, but before we go I'll prepare the fleet, I have a bad feeling about all this, we'll be leaving in a week. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The day to set sail had arrived, Jon had prepared an escort of 15 ships. Before arriving at King's Landing they had decided to stop at Dragonstone, his grandmother Rhaella was worried about her son Viserys. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was in the manor preparing the party when a guard came panting into the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My lord we have trouble," replied the soldier. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" asked Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"A fleet my lord, they have the insignia of New Valyria, 60 warships my lord. "Jon's face darkened as everyone in the manor wore worried faces. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"When are they here?". </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"In four hours they are here my lord, they were intercepted by fishermen who called in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well, I want you to call the men, I want people defending the harbour, I want you to call Tormund and prepare the naval defence," replied Jon giving orders. The soldier hurried out of the mansion.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Jon, what are you going to do," Leana asked worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The first thing we are going to do is form a defence on the island, if Valyria is attacking us it won't just be here, I bet they are attacking the seven kingdoms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why now?" her grandmother asked worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I knew". </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone was gathered in the government building Jon began the meeting "Mance how many men have you gathered". </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I have 10,000 soldiers defending the city, most are in the interior of the island and will not yet be able to assemble," replied Mance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon turned his attention back to Val "Val I need you to go inland and hastily recruit as many as you can" Val nodded in confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention back to Tormund "Is the fleet ready?".</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We have about 20 ships ready to attack , but we are still outnumbered " replied Tormund .</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed "I know, let's hope my dragon makes a difference". </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment a guard entered to report "My lord we are in trouble, the enemy fleet has split up, half of them are heading for the port, the other half are heading east".</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, they're trying to surround us and invade the island," Mance replied, pounding the table. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Val gather all the men you can, I'll give you command of 6,000 men in case you intercept them on the way," Jon replied. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just then San entered with a worried look on his face.  "What happened Sam," asked Jon, tired of the bad news.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the king's landing, your uncle Lord Velaryon reports that he has been attacked," Sam replied. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon watched as Leana and Shaelle gasped in concern for their father and husband.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"How is that possible, Viserys had command of the royal fleet," his grandmother asked worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam hesitated for a moment to answer, "It seems Viserys has betrayed us, he is attacking your father's fleet, preventing him from helping the king in landing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone fell silent at this implication.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lying, you're lying, my son is not a traitor," his grandmother replied through tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish it was, but the message is clear". </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit this is all going from bad to worse, not only do I have to deal with the fleet here but I also have to deal with my uncle.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed as he watched his wife Daenerys comfort his mother. Leana found herself comforting her mother, fearful for her husband's future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do," Sam asked Jon. Jom looked back at his friend. "Right now the important thing is the safety of Skagos, once we defeat our enemies here we can turn our attention to helping my father and my brothers," they all agreed as he regained his composure.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon had decided to fly Caraxes and attack from the sky. His two wives had refused to allow Jon to fly into Caraxes, Dany had suggested flying with him for more support. Jon convinced her that he needed her to protect the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in the sky Jon watched as his ships clashed with the enemy fleet that was trying to send his men ashore. Jon swooped down as he set dragon fire to his enemies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one swoop he set fire to a ship.  His enemies responded with cannon fire that Jon easily dodged.  The fighting was fierce as one by one the enemy fleet burned beneath his feet. ,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon thought he would quickly finish off the enemy until a roar caught his attention. At first he thought it was Daenerys's dragon, until he got it right, the approaching dragon was twice as big, bigger than Caraxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did this dragon come from? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon advanced menacingly towards Jon. Caraxes responded with his roar as he advanced towards his enemy.  Caraxes was the first to attack, launching a powerful flare of fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enemy dragon dodged it by launching a flare of its own. Both dragons began to fight at a distance, throwing dragon fire at each other. Jon advanced to the inside of the island so that his flames would not reach his allies and damage the city . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enemy dragon dived into the sky before swooping down and launching a powerful flame that hit the left wing of Caraxes . Jon went on the offensive and swooped down on the dragon . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caraxes' jaws sank into the dragon's neck.  Jom could see his enemy, he had the classic Valyrian appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who the hell are you, where did you come from? .</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both dragons began to plummet before Caraxes let go, but not before tearing at the dragon's belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon roared in pain as it charged again . The two dragons engaged in a brutal fight . They were interrupted by the cry of another dragon . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vaghar</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys and her dragon joined the battle. Jon cursed his wife's recklessness.  He would have to talk to her if they made it out alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaghar attacked the back of the dragon, getting the dragon to release Caraxes. Both dragons set out to attack their enemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caraxes attacked its left wing while Vaghar attacked from behind, launching a flare at the dragon rider. The rider began to scream in pain and stunned his dragon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caraxes took advantage of the opportunity by digging his jaws into the dragon's neck and tearing it apart.  The dragon began to plummet to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both dragons landed very close to the dragon's corpse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting off Caraxes went straight to embrace Dany , giving her a kiss when they met . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seven hells Dany , what you have done was reckless". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys shrugged "If I hadn't done it you would be dead Jon, I don't want my unborn child to be born without a father". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon let out a laugh as he captured her lips. "Promise me you won't do anything rash again". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise nothing," she replied with her mischievous grin.  They both turned their attention back to the downed dragon . They both saw the charred corpse of their attacker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who do you think it was?" asked Dany. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No idea , all I know is that he was from New Valyria , this is worrying , if Valyria has dragons again it is a risk is this war" she paused before continuing " how have things been going in the city ?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Things in the city have stabilised, most of the enemy forces have been defeated," Daenerys replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded "Very well, now we need to take out half the fleet, surely Val has met up with the remaining forces". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both riders mounted their dragons as they headed off to intercept the enemy forces. Half an hour later they found Val and his forces fighting their enemies.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both he and Dany swooped down as they incinerated the enemy rearguard. Jon noticed giants in their ranks who would come through the centre and pick off anyone who got in their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle did not last long, once most of the enemy was defeated they turned their attention to the ships that were anchored on the beach. Vaghar and Caraxes took care of them, leaving no survivors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the battle was over they decided to return home where they were greeted with an embrace from Laena . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My lord, we have news from King's Landing," replied Mance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What news you have," Jon replied. It had been four days since the battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"King's Landing has fallen, the king and your brothers are in the Riverlands gathering their army, not only that Storm's End has fallen, they have also attacked the Manderly's." As the report ended everyone fell silent as they took in the situation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, this situation is going from bad to worse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> . </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We just got a letter from your uncle Ned, he says that white port has just fallen, he's asking for help to retake white port," Sam replied as he entered the room,  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sank back in his chair as he put his hands to his head. He felt Laena's hands on his shoulder. Jon was grateful for her show of support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the status of our fleet?". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have about 13 ships available , we lost 7 ships during the battle , we are building about 10 ships but they are not available for several months " replied Tormund . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are outnumbered, to win this war we must first defeat New Valyria in the North, if the North falls my father will be surrounded by enemies," replied Jon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sam, do you know how many numbers our enemy has," Jon asked Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As far as I am aware they have around 20,000 troops stationed in White Harbor, according to my sources the total army they have is over 150,000 troops attacking the west," replied Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed "This is worse than I thought, yet why are they sending 20,000 troops to the north alone, they should know that to conquer the north you need more men". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think they were planning to defeat you here and then join forces to move north," Sam replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well for the moment we will begin to gather men, in a week's time we will begin the counter attack," everyone in the room attended. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. The campaign begins in the north.</p><p>2 . In the South King Rhaegar begins his campaign .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Jon starts the campaign in the North .<br/>2. Rhaegar begins his campaign in the south .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon Stargaryen</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Do we have any news of Lord Stark?" Jon asked Mance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"If you are currently gathering forces in Winterfell, the letter says that if you can join forces with the Karstarks and Umbers to recapture White Port," replied Mance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Do we know anything about my brother the king?" asked his wife Daenerys.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"If he is currently at Harrenhal gathering an army," Sam replied. Daenerys gave him a worried look.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Before we help my father we have to take care of <strong>White Harbor</strong>, send a raven to my uncle telling him that I will join the Karstarks and Umbers," Jon replied, looking at the map.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And the fleet and the army, you're not going alone, are you?" Leana asked worriedly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I won't take 10 ships and about 5,000 men".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How many men can we muster?" Rhaella asked .</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Around 40,000 troops, but with our fleet damaged, we will have to wait several months before we can deploy our full force," Tormund replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How many men can the North muster to help my brother," asked Shaelle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The North can muster around 50,000 troops but the territory is very scattered , it will take time to gather all the North   's men , plus my 40,000 soldiers we will have around 90,000 soldiers to take on the Valyrians" replied Jon .</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His grandmother sighed, "So we are in a delicate situation right now, it will take months before we can strike effectively".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jon nodded "The first thing is to defeat the invading forces in the North" he turned his attention to Leana and Daenerys "I want you to stay and take over the island, I want you to use the financial resources of the Company to fund our forces and build ships". Both women attended.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A guard came in and left a letter for Sam.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Jon just informed me that the Stepstones have been conquered, apparently they are using the island chain to send supplies," Sam replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jon cursed aloud "This is bad, both I and Lord Velaryon had part of our fleet stationed there, now that we have lost that defensive pass, New Valyria can send as many soldiers as I wish".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He turned his attention to Tormund "I want you to get as many people as possible in the shipyards before we set sail, we need every available ship.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tormund nodded "Very well, in 3 days we set sail for Karhood this meeting is over," Jon finished.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jon spent the next three days cuddling with his two wives. He needed to spend as much time with them as possible, he didn't know if he was going to survive this war.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Promise me you'll come back with us Jon," Leana asked as she said goodbye at the harbour. She had decided to leave Ghost with them for protection.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'll be back, I promise," he replied, capturing her lips. He then kissed Dany on the lips, promising to return. He said goodbye to the rest of his family before setting sail.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The journey lasted only one day. Arriving in Karhood he went straight to speak to Lord Karstark who was already waiting for him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Prince Jon Stargaryen is a pleasure to see you," replied Lord Karstark with a bow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Arise my lord, we have urgent business to attend to".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They both went to the lord's plot.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I had assumed that Lord Umber had already arrived my lord" he asked once he entered".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Lord Umber will arrive in a day, he has gathered 3,000 men and 10 giants my prince," replied Lord Karstark.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How many men have you gathered?".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"About 4,000 men my prince".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Very well, I have 5,000 men assembled in the harbour, once we are assembled we will march immediately to White Port, do you know if our enemies have penetrated to Winterfell?".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No my prince, they have been gathering troops and supplies but have not yet decided to attack us," replied Lord Karstark.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Very good, better for us, we will take advantage of it to attack".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You're not waiting for your uncle to attack? "Lord Karstark asked uncertainly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No my lord, it is vitally important to defeat them quickly, my father the king is in the Riverlands gathering an army, King's Landing and Storm's End have fallen, the king will need every man available to win this war," replied Jon.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lord Karstark nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day they set sail for Puerto Blanco with about 14,000 men. The march lasted a week.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What do our scouts say?" asked Jon once reunited with his generals in their tent.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My lord, about 17,000 men are coming to meet us, apparently they have heard that we are heading for a siege of Port Blanc," replied Jon Umber.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How far are they from us?".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"To one day my prince".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jon looked at the map of the terrain and realised that they were in a wooded area full of trees.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We will fight in the woods, we are Northerners, we are fighting on our own ground, when they approach we will attack them head on, we will hide in the trees" he paused before continuing "I will attack them from the rear preventing their escape".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He turned his attention to Lord Umber "your men and your giants will attack from the centre" he paused and turned his attention to Lord Karstark "you will attack with your cavalry from his left flank, while my men will attack from the right flank, any questions ?".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No, my prince," they both answered at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, this meeting is over, prepare for battle".</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p>The forest was silent as the Northern troops waited for their enemy to advance slowly towards them. The Umber troops were in the rear waiting patiently to charge the enemy. When they saw that the enemy was close enough they charged.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A mighty war cry filled the air. Thousands of Northerners emerged from the trees and bushes, many of them camouflaged in the snow. The Valyrian troops quickly took up a defensive formation. Patiently waiting for the charge of the Northerners.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Thousands of men crashed into a perfectly defended wall of men. The Valyrian formation did not budge a step, forcing the Northerners to charge harder. On the left side the Karstark cavalry attacked, punching a hole in their defences. In the centre, the giants were breaking through, sending hundreds of shell-shocked soldiers flying through the air.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The enemy formation began to break up under the heavy pressure.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In the distance a young dragon rider watched the situation in silence. Deciding he had watched long enough, Jon climbed atop Caraxes, ready to bring fire and blood to his enemies.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He advanced quickly over the forest as he watched his men fight. He watched as the enemy defence regrouped around a wall of men with guns.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His soldiers charged the second shield wall. Jon watched as hundreds of his men fell to the enemy . Cursing, he decided to intervene.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Caraxes Dracarys" immediately attacked the soldiers with dragon fire. In an instant hundreds of the enemy were charred to death by the flames. The Karstark cavalry fought their way through the flames, attacking the remnants of their defences.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jon noticed hundreds of shots and arrows bouncing off the hard scales of Caraxes . Jon mercilessly attacked the remnants of the army, which fled in terror in the direction of Puerto Blanco.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jon did not let them escape. The mighty flames of Caraxes wiped out the rest of his army. After clearing the ground, he returned to his generals.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"All right, I want a report on casualties suffered during the battle," Jon began the meeting.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My prince, we have around 3,000 casualties, many of our men died of bullet wounds," Lord Karstark replied. Jon grimaced at this. He had lost a considerable number of people to gunfire.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How many firearms do we have?".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"In our army only 1,000 have firearms," Lord Umber replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit, we are not only outnumbered but also outgunned. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"This is not good, we will have many casualties from firearms, among my men only 500 are armed with rifles" he paused before continuing "Send a crow to my uncle telling him that we have defeated the enemy army, and to start manufacturing and arming with firearms" Jon replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once the army was reorganised, the march to White Harbour began. The next day they began to lay siege to the city, five hours later the city was completely taken. The few loyal men left in the city helped to open the gates for the Northern army.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My lord, we still have a dozen enemy ships," argued Lord Umber as they all gathered in the Manderlys' hall. The Manderlys were taken prisoner once the city fell silent.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'll get in my Dragon and burn half of their ships, we'll need the other half for ourselves.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jon headed straight for Caraxes, the dragon purred at the sight of him. "All right boy, it's time to burn a few ships," he said to the dragon once he was on his back.</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Daenerys Stargaryen</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My ladies, a letter has arrived from Jon, he says they have reclaimed White Harbour," Sam replied once he entered the room to report. Both Daenerys and Laena smiled at the news.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That's good news Sam, what more news do we have?" asked Leana. "The king is still preparing his troops at Harrenhal, he has sent Jaime Lannister to gather an army of Westeros," Sam replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Do you know anything about my father?" asked Leana.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"If he has managed to break the blockade and escape with a handful of ships, he is currently sailing towards Skagos," Sam replied. Leana sighed in relief.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What about the other kingdoms?" Daenerys asked .</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Dorne shows no sign of life, rumour has it that Queen Elia is dead, along with her brother Prince Oberyn".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Daenerys did not know whether to cry, Elia had been a good woman to her and had always treated her gently whenever she was in the Red Keep. She took a deep breath before answering.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And what of Prince Quienty Martell?" Although she did not want to marry him, Daenerys was once fond of him. He is unaccounted for my lady," Sam replied, Daenerys sighed in relief.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Since Jon left for the war, she together with Leana and her mother took over the company and the island. Following Jon's orders they used all the company's funds for the war effort.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She and Leana used to go to the docks to inspect the ships and troops, their main problem was the lack of ships to transport troops. They had managed to muster more than 30,000 troops.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few days later the Velaryon ships finally arrived, Leana greeted her father and her uncle Aurane.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What news we have," began Daenerys once they had gathered for the meeting.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Jon just gave notice that he would send the remaining fleet from White Harbour to the island, he has about 30 ships available, Mr. Velaryon, how many ships do you have? "asked Mance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We have around 15 ships available, 7 are damaged and in need of repair, after Viserys ambush we have lost almost all our forces , plus the loss of the Steptons the situation of our Navy is very delicate "replied Lord Velaryon , Daenerys saw her mother become sad at the mention of Viserys , despite her son's betrayal her mother still loved him .</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The first thing is to reorganise our fleet and send men to the mainland," asked Mance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ned has gathered around 15,000 men and is marching to meet Jon," Sam replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Are they going down to the neck to help the king?" asked Rhaella.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes, most certainly "Sam replied to the queen mother.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rhaella sighed "Then we must quickly assemble the fleet, my son will need every man to fight in the Riverlands". Everyone in the room attended.</p><hr/><p>Rhaegar Targaryen</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rhaegar watched from the high walls of Harrenhal as his army gathered. Since escaping King's Landing the weary king had thought of many things.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>How had things turned out like this? How could I have been so blind to the dangers around him?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He had let the Martells and his wife dictate the policy of the seven kingdoms. Getting Jon exiled to the north. He had failed to watch over his brother Viserys and paid dearly for his treachery.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>His wife Elia .</em> Rhaegar barely had time to cry as he escaped the city followed by Rhaenys and Aegon on their dragons. His children were able to escape with the help of their dragons but it was not easy, 3 great dragons appeared in the sky, making it difficult to retreat and evacuate the city.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On that fateful day half the nobles in Westeros had died, including the mighty Tywin Lannister and most of his Kingsguard.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>If Tywin were alive he would help me a lot in this situation. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He had sent Jaime to gather the army of Westeros in haste. He had lost nearly half of Westeros in a short time, Dorne would surely fall, Storm's End had already fallen, and of the Dominion he knew little of House Tyrell.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Knowing Olenna, she would probably switch sides to make her daughter queen. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"A voice behind him caught his attention. Rhaegar turned to see his friend Arthur. "Tell me Arthur," Rhaegar asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Most of the Lords of the Riverlands are here," replied the knight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Very well, look for the princes".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Some time later he met with everyone in the strategy room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What news from the North," Rhaegar asked Varys.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My King, the North has managed to repel the invasion, your son Jon Stargaryen has successfully repelled the attacks on Skagos and White Port," Varys replied. When he heard the news a sense of relief came over his face, he had feared that both his family on Skagos would die during the attack.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"There is news from Lord Stark, will you come to help us?" Edmure Tully asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Lord Stark has hastily assembled an army of 15,000 men , he is heading for Moat Cailin where his brother Benjen has gathered over 5,000 men , his son is organising his troops at Moat Cailin and will join his uncles to the south" replied Varys .</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Several nobles sighed with relief that help was on the way.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What of the Arryns?" asked Aegon.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The Arryns are still gathering their standards," Varys replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What is our course of action?" asked Rhaenys.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We should wait for our brother and the Starks," Aegon replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My little birds tell me that the dragons are busy consolidating the lands they already control, and if we are quick we can attack their lines on the Kingsroad and take King's Landing," Varys replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That's a risky plan," added Arthur.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We can attack with our dragons," Varys added as he took a sip of wine.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rhaegar pondered, Varys's idea had merit. If they could take the capital it would push the Valyrians south. Making a decision he spoke, "We will take Varys' plan, we must take the capital quickly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My king we should wait for Lord Stark's troops and your son," Arthur argued.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No, with our forces and Jaime's we will be able to bring down the "Rhaegar replied in a tone that leaves no room for argument.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>The time had come to march on the capital. Rhaegar first of his name managed to gather an army of 30,000 men from the Riverlands. According to Varys an army of 20,000 soldiers were stationed on the Kingsroad ready to advance north.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rhaegar's plan was to wipe out this army while in the west Jaime Lannister's 25,000 men advanced towards the capital to reinforce them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rhaegar moved swiftly along the royal road ready to take on this army.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>3 days after marching they found the soldiers stationed in the middle of the road. The Valyrians had hastily built barricades to prevent their army from advancing south.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rhaegar cursed at the obstacles that were arising.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Father, don't worry, we'll use the dragons to break through," Aegon replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rhaegar nodded to his son as he gave him permission to use the dragons. His sons climbed onto their dragons ready for the attack.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Attack!" gave Rhaegar's order as he watched his sons swoop down on the enemy formations. His army rushed at the enemy. The enemy had guns so many of his men fell before they reached the enemy formations.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit, we're losing a lot of men to those guns. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Arthur, all those with firearms go to the front," Rhaegar told his royal guard.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Just when he thought the situation could not get any worse, two mighty roars sounded in the sky. Rhaegar looked up at the sky and saw two great dragons of blue and pink coming dangerously close to his sons.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His children's dragons were dark blue and red and black, his daughter Rhaenys' dragon was called Balerion and his son's dragon was called Tesarion. The four dragons began to circle each other before breaking free in aerial combat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The flames of both dragons dyed the sky red. Seeing that the dragons were busy, he gave the order to move forward to finish off the enemy soldiers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The battle was about to turn in their favour before a Horde of Horses appeared on their two flanks armed with guns and swords.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit Dotrakil this is not good.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rhaegar watched helplessly as his men were cut down by enemy cavalry.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My king, what do we do?" Arthur asked worriedly. Rhaegar watched as his men were easily slaughtered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>They set us up, they knew we were coming. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath he gave the order to stand down.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Retreat, retreat, we return to Harrenhal," Rhaegar shouted to his men.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His men quickly formed a retreat as the king cursed his imprudence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.Jon is reunited with his brothers and his father .<br/>2 . The Valyrians expand their territories, and put pressure on the Targaryens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>